Harry Potter e a herança dos Black
by ncbecker
Summary: Harry fez 16 aninhos.. q fofo... vejam soh o q vai acontecer em Hogwarts esse ano.. e fora dela tbm..hehehe
1. As melhores férias de verão

Capítulo 1 

**As melhores férias de verão**

            Depois da primeira semana de suas melhores férias de verão, Harry Potter finalmente recebeu suas primeiras cartas. Era aproximadamente dez horas da noite, quando entraram pela janela de seu quarto três corujas: Sua querida Edwiges (branca com enormes olhos cor de âmbar), uma tão mínima que nem parecia de verdade e uma grande e bonita coruja das torres. A primeira trazia uma carta com a letra caprichada de Hermione:

            Querido Harry 

            Como vão suas férias? Recebi seu bilhete, e a resposta é não sei. Talvez vá para a casa de Snuffles no final das férias. Depende de meus pais, se eles deixarem... Passei essa semana na casa de uns parentes de minha mãe na Bulgária. Cheguei hoje cedo, estou morta de cansaço! Mandei seu presente de aniversário pelo correio dos trouxas (achei que chamaria muita atenção se fosse carregado por corujas). Não sei se já chegou, mas imagino que vá demorar mais alguns dias. Espero que nos encontremos em breve.

_            Afetuosamente_

_                        Mione _

            Harry pegou um pergaminho em sua escrivaninha (agora cheia de livros de magia, pergaminhos, penas e vidros de tinta), apoiou num canto da mesa vazio e escreveu:

            _Mione_

            Minhas férias estão maravilhosas. Depois da ameaça de Moody a meus tios, eles arrumaram uma televisão para meu quarto com vídeo e canais via satélite para eu poder assistir filmes quando quiser sem correr o risco dos vizinhos me verem na sala deles. Acho até melhor assim, pois não preciso ficar ouvindo Tia Petúnia reclamando com Tio Valter que eu não sei me sentar e que só assisto a porcarias. 

_            Parece que até o Duda ficou com medo. Ele me deixa jogar videogame no quarto dele, vai buscar fitas na locadora pra mim... Os amigos dele até pararam de me perseguir na rua!!!_

_            Bom, espero que sua viagem tenha sido muito boa. A propósito, você foi para a Bulgária para visitar seus parentes ou para ver _Vítor Krum_???_

_            Seu presente ainda não chegou, mas estou esperando ansiosamente. _

_            Um abraço_

            Harry 

            Depois de prender a carta novamente na perna de Edwiges, fez um carinho em sua cabeça. A coruja deu uma bicadinha de prazer em seu dedo e saiu voando pela janela novamente. Então, Harry tirou a carta da entusiasmada Píchi (a corujinha mínima de Rony) e leu:

            _Harry:_

_            E aí, os trouxas se assustaram com Moody? Acho que sim, não é?? Esses dias ele passou por uma rua mais movimentada de Londres e seu chapéu saiu voando. Ele recuperou em apenas alguns segundos, mas uma menininha trouxa viu a cara e o olho dele. Ela começou a gritar e a apontar chorando... Foi um problema para o Ministério apagar a memória dela... Bom, você deve ter lido no _Profeta Diário_..._

            Fred e Jorge estão faturando uma grana alta com a loja de logros. Já mandaram presentes de aniversário adiantados para nós quatro (eu, Gina, papai e mamãe). Na verdade acho que só fizeram isso para agradar mamãe, que a cada dia que passa fica mais brava com os dois. Eles estão mandando os produtos novos para serem testados em Percy, com a desculpa de que ele é a "cobaia" deles...  Na verdade é que eles ainda estão bravos com Percy.. Mandaram roupas novas para todos menos para ele...Ah, quase me esqueci de dizer, Percy voltou para casa. Pediu desculpas a papai e a mamãe, disse que estava enganado e que faria qualquer coisa para voltar para casa.. Mamãe o colocou para fazer desgnomização no nosso jardim duas vezes por semana, vai alimentar o vampiro do sótão e limpar a lareira. Papai ficou com pena dele, e então mamãe deixou a desgnomização para mim e para Gina... Às vezes não sei porque papai abre a boca!!! Vamos voltar para a casa de Snuffles mais para o fim das férias... Espero que Dumbledore concorde em te levar para lá...

_            Gina está se correspondendo com Dino Thomas!!! Espera só voltarmos para a escola!!! Vou dar uma boa surra para ele deixar minha irmãzinha em paz!! Os gêmeos também não gostaram da idéia, mandaram uma grande saca de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores fabricados por eles... Na verdade são os feijõezinhos com os sabores mais nojentos que existem!!_

_            Rony_

            Harry, novamente, apanhou um pergaminho, pena e tinta e simplesmente rabiscou no verso da carta:

            _Dumbledore tem suas razões para me deixar aqui na casa dos Dursley. Infelizmente creio que não voltarei para a casa de Snuffles. Na verdade acho que nem quero voltar para aquele lugar. Mande lembranças a todos por mim._

_            Harry_

_Obs: Deixe a Gina em paz.. Ela já tem quinze anos... Já sabe se cuidar sozinha, não precisa de nenhum irmão ciumento no pé dela._

Depois de devolver a carta na perna de Píchi, Harry se adiantou até sua cama, onde a terceira coruja estava. A carta obviamente vinha de Hogwarts, visto que estava selada com cera verde com o símbolo da escola. Harry abriu a carta:

_Harry_

_            Snuffles te deixou uma pequena lembrança. Tomei a liberdade de resgata-la e quero lhe entregar em mãos o mais rápido possível. Esteja acordado às três e meia da manhã em seu aniversário._

            Alvo Dumbledore 

            Harry não sabia se o estranho era receber uma carta de Dumbledore ou o fato de ele querer ir até a casa de seus tios no meio da madrugada. Enquanto Harry encarava a carta, a coruja saiu voando por sua janela sem deixa-lo enviar uma resposta: "Acho que Dumbledore quis assim" pensou ele. Então, ajeitou os óculos no nariz e depois de desligar a televisão foi colocar seu pijama. Ficava pensando em que Lord Voldemort estaria pensando naquele instante. Lord Voldemort era o bruxo das trevas mais temido de todos os tempos. 

            Harry tinha escapado de Voldemort pela terceira vez no final do último trimestre. A primeira foi quando ele tinha apenas um ano de idade. Voldemort havia matado seus pais, e quando se virou para mata-lo, o feitiço se virou contra ele mesmo, por causa de feitiçaria antiga que sua mãe lhe tinha acabado de lançar. Esse feitiço tinha salvado Harry, e o mantinha a salvo na casa de seus tios. O amor que a mãe de Harry sentia por ele corria nas veias dela. Com o sacrifício dela, a feitiçaria foi feita. O amor era um sentimento incompreendido por Voldemort, por isso Harry estava protegido também na casa de Petúnia (irmã de sua mãe, a única parente viva de Harry) que tinha o mesmo sangue de sua mãe, apesar de nunca tê-lo amado de forma nenhuma. 

Depois que o feitiço se virou contra Voldemort, ele foi reduzido a um ser que não vivia - simplesmente existia. Ele habitava corpos de outras pessoas e animais para continuar existindo. Ele sofreu durante dez anos assim, até que quase conseguiu pegar a Pedra Filosofal em Hogwarts, mas Harry o deteve. Depois de dois anos, um fiel servo de Voldemort (Rabicho) o encontrou, e os dois juntos conseguiram fazer Lord Voldemort retornar com um novo corpo. Assim, Duelou com Harry, que conseguiu escapar pela segunda vez entre seus dedos. A terceira vez havia sido a menos de um mês atrás, numa armadilha que matou o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black (chamado de Snuffles em código). Sirius havia sido acusado de entregar os pais de Harry a Voldemort, depois matar Rabicho e doze trouxas. Por isso ele tinha passado 12 anos em Azkaban (a prisão dos bruxos) que o tornaram quase irreconhecível. Depois de conseguir fugir de Azkaban, ele achou Rabicho (o verdadeiro culpado pela morte dos pais de Harry) e quase o matou juntamente com Lupin, um velho amigo. Mas Harry o salvou. Arrependeu-se depois, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito.

            Harry se olhou no espelho, e percebeu que a última vez que se olhara nele, coseguia ver o corpo todo a apenas trinta centímetros de distância do espelho. Agora precisava dar uma distância de quase um metro. Harry crescera muito este último ano. Atingira uma altura normal para sua idade. Também já não era tão magricela. Seus músculos estavam mais evidentes nos últimos meses. Mas seus cabelos sempre desarrumados e seus olhos verdes vivo eram os mesmos desde que tinha nascido. Ele passou a mão em sua fina cicatriz em forma de raio. Sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Lord Voldemort tinha lhe tirado a mãe, o pai e agora também o padrinho. Harry também ficara sabendo, a pouco menos de um mês, que era o único que poderia matar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Não era uma notícia muito animadora, mas era algo que ele ficou até satisfeito em saber: Ele queria matar Voldemort, ele, Harry Potter, o menino magricela de quase dezesseis anos, queria vingar as mortes provocadas por Lord Voldemort.

            Sentou-se na cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Não sentia sono. Apanhou uma pena, um pergaminho, e continuou a fazer o trabalho de Poções. Chama-se: "O uso de pele de ararambóia no preparo de poções". Snape era o professor dessa matéria, e Harry simplesmente o odiava (mesmo tendo salvado sua vida no fim do ano letivo) da mesma maneira como Snape o odiava. Harry só tinha chegado a odiar tanto um professor a mestra de Defesa contra as artes das trevas do ano anterior. Seu nome era Dolores Umbridge, e além de ter se tornado a pior professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas que Harry já tivera, se tornou Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, e depois, como se já não bastasse, tomou o cargo de diretora de Alvo Dumbledore. No final do ano letivo, Harry conseguira, com uma ajuda de Hermione, se livrar da professora, diretora e Inquisidora.

            Abriu o livro _Mil ervas e fungos mágicos_ e depois de folhear o livro todo percebeu que não ia achar nada nesse livro, pois ararambóia não era erva nem fungo. Resolveu então pegar sua esplendida Firebolt e lustrar seu cabo pela terceira vez aquela semana. Depois de olhar a vassoura de todos os lado e ângulos, se deu conta de que a vassoura brilhava mais do que qualquer outra coisa em seu quarto, e que não havia uma só palha para aparar. Decidiu dormir. Deitou na cama, e depois de uma hora rolando de um lado para o outro, conseguiu finalmente adormecer.

            Depois de alguns dias o presente de Hermione chegou: Um grande álbum de fotografias escolhidas a dedo por ela e Rony. Ele abriu o álbum e viu fotos dele mesmo em todos os anos em Hogwarts, entre elas: Sua foto com o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça (o Chapéu gritava com convicção: "Grifinória!!"); Viu fotos de sua turma, de todos os professores, até os fantasmas apareciam nas fotos (apesar de não muito nítidos); Fred e Jorge na frente do corredor que transformaram em pântano no ano anterior com caras de satisfação; Harry dançando com Parvati Patil no baile de inverno de dois anos atrás; Harry fazendo sua primeira captura do pomo de ouro pelo time da Grifinória; a primeira defesa espetacular de Rony pelo mesmo time; Hermione e Rony com os distintivos de monitores reluzindo ao peito com grandes sorrisos no rosto (Rony corando tanto que mal se podia distinguir a testa e os cabelos cor de fogo); Hagrid e seu dragão Norberto; Hagrid e Canino na orla da floresta proibida; A primeira aula de Hagrid (ele estava ensinando Hipogrifos); Harry recebendo a taça e quadribol com o restante do time da Grifinória (Olívio Wood não parava de lhe abraçar, quase arrancando sua cabeça); Harry passando pelo dragão no torneio tribruxo no quarto ano; Harry ao lado de... Sirius?!? Que foto era aquela?? Tinha também Harry com Ninfadora Tonks, Remo Lupin, Alastor (ou Olho-Tonto) Moody, Quim Shacklebolt, Dédalo Diggle, Emelina Vance, Elifas Doge, Estúrgio Podmore e outros participantes da Ordem da Fênix... Muitas fotos de momentos inesquecíveis. E outras que Harry não fazia idéia de quando e nem de onde poderiam ter sido tiradas...Então, caiu em seu colo um bilhete:

_Caro Harry_

_            Seu presente de aniversário adiantado._

_            De seus amigos_

            Rony, Hermione e Hagrid 

Harry subiu correndo para seu quarto e escreveu cartas idênticas para Rony, Hermione e Hagrid:

            _Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo. Este era o melhor presente que eu poderia receber. Muito obrigado. E, como vocês conseguiram essas fotos?? Algumas imagino que Colin Creevey tenha tirado, mas outras eu nem imagino como vocês conseguiram._

_            Estou com saudades_

                        Harry 

            Passadas três semanas, Harry acordou de madrugada no dia 31 de julho, e levou o maior susto de sua vida. Remo Lupin estava parado do lado de sua cama. 

- Harry, perdão, não queria te assustar - Disse Lupin.

- Tudo bem...- Disse Harry, se lembrando que Dumbledore tinha pedido para ele estar acordado na madrugada do dia 31.- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui??

- Ahn.. Dumbledore não contou??

- Não, ele só me pediu para estar acordado a esta hora, que ia me entregar uma lembrança de S... – Falar de Sirius doía

- Ahn, é verdade. Mas ele não pode vir, está viajando. Portanto eu te trouxe - tirou um pequeno embrulho das vestes e entregou a Harry- Abra com cuidado

- Que é..?

- Abra.

Harry abriu cuidadosamente sobre a cama, e caíram: Um pequeno bilhete selado com o brasão da família Black e uma chave. Harry abriu o bilhete e leu:

_Querido afilhado_

_            Essa chave pertence a minha família há séculos. Sou o último homem da família, então pertencia a mim. Quero que seja sua agora, antes que eu me vá e minha prima descubra a existência desta chave._

            Afetuosamente 

_            Sirius_

- Ele queria ter te entregado como presente de aniversário este ano, mas como... Enfim, devido às circunstâncias, Dumbledore se encarregou de lhe entregar.

- De onde é essa chave?

- Gringotes.

- Ele me deu a herança da família dele? – Perguntou Harry sem entender.

- Mais ou menos. Você terá que ir até o banco para descobrir.- Lupin olhou o relógio no pulso de Harry - Bom Harry, meu tempo já se esgotou. Espero te ver em breve.

E antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lupin desaparatou.

Depois disso, Harry perdeu o sono. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ter dentro daquele cofre de Gringotes. Depois, pegou o álbum que ganhara de seus amigos e abriu nas primeiras páginas, Intituladas: "Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts: 1º ano" e ficou encarando a foto em que ele estava com o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça. Ficou lembrando como o Chapéu dissera que ele se daria bem na Sonserina... E como ele pedira para não ir para Sonserina... 

            Depois, virou a página e deu de cara com a foto de todos o seus professores juntos do segundo ano... Logo no meio se encontrava Gilderoy Lockhart, que foi seu professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, não parava de ajeitar os cabelos e sorria fazendo pose. Na ponta direita estava Minerva McGonagall, sua professora de transformação, ralhava com os alunos que passavam fazendo caretas ou fazendo gracinhas por trás dos professores. Logo ao lado estavam: Flitwick (o minúsculo professor de feitiços), Sprout (Herbologia), Sibila Trelawney (adivinhação), Filch (o zelador), Snape (poções), Sinistra (Astronomia) e para fechar o grupo, estava Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts.

            Na outra página vira uma foto sua do terceiro ano apanhando o pomo de ouro na frente de Draco Malfoy (apanhador do time da Sonserina), e conseguiu ver no fundo da foto um enorme cão preto pulando de felicidade - Este enorme cão preto era seu padrinho Sirius Black. Na época, Harry não sabia que ele era um animago (podia se transformar em um animal sempre que quisesse), nem que ele era seu padrinho e nem que ele só queria o bem de Harry - Ele pensava que Sirius Black era um assassino maluco que fugira da prisão dos bruxos e que queria matá-lo. Na verdade ele queria matar Pedro Pettigrew (mais conhecido como Rabicho) que também era um animago, e que estava disfarçado como o rato de Rony, Perebas, enquanto todos acreditavam que Sirius o tinha matado há anos.

            Harry foi virando as páginas de seu álbum, e viu uma foto de todos os integrantes da AD (um grupo de ele, Hermione e Rony tinham fundado no ano anterior), com um belo sorriso no rosto. Entre eles estava Cho Chang, uma garota bonita da Corvinal, que estava um ano na frente de Harry. Ela sorria, mas estava com cara de quem andara chorando. Harry se lembrou que tudo que Cho fizera no ano anterior fora chorar. Lembrou-se do beijo que ela deu nele naquela sala.... Fora o primeiro beijo de Harry.

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas, Harry não conseguia mais ficar na cama. Tia Petúnia já tinha se levantado e Harry podia ouvir o barulho das panelas. Ela estava fazendo o café da manhã. Harry então se levantou, trocou de roupa e desceu até a cozinha. Tomou o café da manhã e voltou para o seu quarto. Mal percebera a hora passando, estava fazendo o trabalho de Snape, quando já era meio dia, e Tia Petúnia estava servindo o almoço.

Passou a tarde assistindo vários filmes pelos canais via satélite, e quando se deu conta, já estava na hora de ir jantar. Como sempre, na casa dos Dursley, Harry tomou seu banho, colocou uma roupa e desceu para jantar. Então, quando estava passando pela sala, esbarrou em alguma coisa grande, que aparecera lá de repente: Era o pai de Rony, Arthur Weasley. Ajeitando o chapéu de bruxo, ele disse:

- Bom dia, Harry!! Feliz aniversário!!

- Ah, muito obrigado Sr Weasley, mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui??

Então, apareceram na sala: Tio Valter, Tia Petúnia e Duda.

- O que este... Este.. Este SENHOR está fazendo aqui??- exclamou Tio Valter

Tia Petúnia correu para fechar as cortinas, como se todos os vizinhos estivessem olhando diretamente para as janelas procurando alguma anormalidade.

- Me desculpem ter vindo sem avisar, Sr Dursley. Mas é que hoje é o décimo sexto aniversário de Harry, e nós não poderíamos deixar passar em branco.

- Nós?!?! Nós quem????- Perguntou Tia Petúnia

- Oi Harry!! Feliz aniversário!!!- Exclamaram Fred e Jorge, aparecendo de repente atrás do sofá.

- Bom dia, Harry-  Disse Percy então, aparatando bem no meio da sala de estar dos Dursley- Feliz aniversário.

- O que são... QUEM SÃO ESSA GENTE???- Perguntou Tio Válter

- Esse  é o Sr Weasley, pai de meu amigo Rony, e esses são Percy, Fred e Jorge.. ou Jorge e Fred.... – então todos se adiantaram para apertar a mão de Tio Válter. Ele estava na frente de Duda e Tia Petúnia, como se estivesse protegendo-os. Duda, que segurava com firmeza as nádegas, ao ver os bruxos se aproximando, soltou um berro e saiu correndo até a cozinha. Tia Petúnia, passando na frente do marido disse:

- Não pretendo fazer qualquer tipo de amizade com gente da sua laia, moleque. Faça logo eles voltarem para onde vierem e nos deixarem em paz. Já estou fazendo muito em te abrigar e te alimentar. Este ano recebi uma carta daquele.... Daquele monstro horroroso que estava na estação ano passado, nos obrigando a te dar um presente de aniversário. Aqui está - disse estendendo a mão e entregando a Harry uma caixa.

Harry apanhou a caixa com as mãos trêmulas, e abriu. Não era nada que Harry estivesse esperando. Era uma simples máquina fotográfica velha e surrada. Os gêmeos logo correram até Harry e tiraram a máquina da mão de Harry.

- Uau!!! Não acredito Harry!!- Disse Fred

- Simplesmente inacreditável....- Completou Jorge

- Como é que sua tia trouxa poderia arranjar uma máquina dessas??- Perguntaram juntos

- Foi.... Era de minha irmã. Tinha desaparecido da caixa, mas reapareceu este verão...- Falou Petúnia.

- Harry, deixe-me explicar uma coisa - Começou o Sr Weasley - Essa NÃO é uma máquina fotográfica de trouxas. Essa é uma máquina especial. Chama-se Memógrafo.

- Memo.. memo o quê???- Perguntaram Harry, Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter ao mesmo tempo.

- Memógrafo. Ele reproduz em fotos bruxas os momentos mais importantes, ou mais marcantes da vida de um bruxo, mesmo que ninguém esteja lá para ver e bater a foto. Ele tinha sumido da caixa porque esteve acompanhando Harry nestes últimos cinco anos.

- Como assim???- Perguntaram Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter

- Ele persegue o dono. Como Harry é o único herdeiro de sua irmã, Sra Dursley, ele perseguiu Harry. É claro que ele só funciona em meio de bruxos, por isso que não funcionava aqui. Só começou a seguir Harry quando ele foi para Hogwarts. Ele fica invisível, e está sempre perto da cama do dono. Todas as vezes que ele vai se deitar para dormir, o Memógrafo olha tudo que está em sua memória recente (do dia, geralmente) e reproduz em fotografias bruxas. Esse memógrafo estava lotado de memórias quando Rony o descobriu. Estava no malão de Harry, em Hogwarts e começou a apitar no meio da noite. Ele me escreveu uma carta, e então e fiz as fotos e Rony e Hermione escolheram as melhores e fizeram o álbum.

Harry ouvia tudo aquilo e não conseguia acreditar... Durante cinco anos uma máquina fotográfica, ou melhor, um Memógrafo, estava do seu lado em Hogwarts e ele nunca tinha percebido...

- Harry, vamos logo então. – Disse o Sr Weasley cheio de pressa - Você não quer se atrasar para... Para a reunião dos membros da ordem, quer??

- Que reunião??? Ele não vai a lugar nenhum!!! Fui obrigada a prometer que Harry passaria o verão todo aqui em minha casa!!- exclamou Tia Petúnia

            Então, Percy foi até ela e cochichou em seu ouvido. Ela tremeu ligeiramente de desconforto e disse, em tom irritado:

- Era só o que me faltava!! Então levem logo esse moleque!!

O Sr Weasley tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira o bolso interno das vestes, olhou no relógio e disse:

- Harry, isso é uma chave de portal. Você sabe o que deve fazer. Você tem vinte segundos.

- Certo. Mas.. E o meu malão e minha vassoura...

- Não se preocupe Harry. Nós nos encarregamos disso, agora vá.- e o Sr Weasley tirou o Memógrafo das mãos do garoto e o colocou nas mãos de Percy.

Harry segurou com firmeza a caixa, enquanto seus tios o miravam, assustados. Então, em alguns segundos Harry sentiu o conhecido puxão no umbigo e viajou num redemoinho de cores e sons. 

Foi atirado no chão da conhecida cozinha da casa de Sirius. Levantou-se, ajeitou os óculos que tinham escorregado até a ponta do nariz, e depois deu um pulo para trás. A cozinha estava cheia de estrelas piscando em todos os cantos, fogos Dr Filibusteiro (que não aquecem e acendem molhados) estouravam a cada minuto fazendo todos levarem grandes sustos. Estava com uma cara muito mais alegre, estava mais iluminada. Não se parecia com a velha cozinha escura e triste que Harry conhecera. Então, ele notou que foram instaladas janelas falsas, como no Ministério da Magia. O que deixava a cozinha ainda mais diferente era o fato de que nela se encontravam várias pessoas com sorrisos em seus rostos. Entre elas estavam Rony, Hermione, Gui e uma garota (que deveria ser sua namorada), Sra Weasley, Gina, Lupin, Tonks, Olho Tonto Moody e outros membros da Ordem da Fênix. Estava presente até uma figura grande com um sorriso escondido no meio da barba desgrenhada - Hagrid. 

Então, num só coro começaram a cantar "Parabéns a você" enquanto um grande bolo de chocolate com morangos vinha flutuando sob a cabeça de todos e pousava sobre a grande de madeira rústica, que havia sido coberta com uma divertida toalha de mesa com desenhos de abóboras que sorriam e acendiam.. Harry olhou para todos, mal ousando acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Então, o Sr Weasley, Percy, Fred e Jorge apareceram de repente no mesmo lugar em que Harry chegara, carregando, desajeitados, um grande malão, um caldeirão, uma vassoura e uma gaiola vazia. Então, abrindo um enorme sorriso o Sr Weasley disse:

- Pensou que fôssemos deixar passar em branco, Harry??  Vamos lá, faça um pedido e sopre logo as velas!!

Então Harry mirou as dezesseis velas em seu bolo de aniversário, fez um pedido e soprou as velas. Então, as velas se apagaram, e tornaram a se acender, uma por uma. 

- Harry, você deve fazer o pedido em voz alta, caso contrário as velas não irão se apagar!!- Exclamou Rony.

- Ahn.. Certo. Eu desejo ter um ano livre de Voldemort.- E soprou as velas, que se apagaram quase sem nenhum esforço de Harry. Com a menção desse nome, várias pessoas presentes na sala fizeram caretas, algumas estrelas pararam de piscar e até as abóboras da toalha de mesa (que não paravam de sorrir e piscar para os presentes) fizeram caras de espanto e pararam de sorrir.Então, para acabar com aquele silêncio horrível, a Sra Weasley perguntou, puxando o bolo para perto de si e tirando as velas de cima:

- Para quem vai o primeiro pedaço, Harry?

- Hum...- pensou Harry - Para mim mesmo. – E saiu com um pedaço de bolo nas mãos dando risada. Então, uma mão o levou até o fundo da cozinha, onde estavam empilhados muitos presentes.

- São todos pra você Harry. E meus parabéns!!- Era Dumbledore, que lhe encarava através dos conhecidos oclinhos meia-lua, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, deu um breve sorriso e desaparatou.

- Uau... Todos pra você, Harry??- Disse Rony com a voz empapada. Tinha colocado tanto bolo na boca que mal conseguia falar.

- É.. Acho que sim. Quer me ajudar a abrir?? Vou precisar de ajuda!

- Demorou.

                   assim os dois se sentaram no chão e começaram a desembrulhar os presentes, rindo muito enquanto Harry lhe contava como Duda estava fazendo tudo que Harry pedia. Então, dois anjos passaram na frente de Harry. Duas garotas altas, de cabelos castanhos longos e muito, muito lisos que brilhavam às luzes das estrelinhas que piscavam em toda a cozinha passaram na frente de Harry e Rony muito entretidas em algum assunto que eles nem podiam imaginar. Os dois ficaram parados por alguns instantes olhando as duas garotas, quando voltaram a si, se olharam e caíram na risada. Então, Harry perguntou:

-                 Rony, quem são?

-                 Como assim, Harry? Quem são??? A da direita é a Gina.. Eu quero saber quem é a amiguinha dela...

- Gina??? Aquela é a sua irmãzinha Gina???

- Que foi Harry?? Você conhece ela há quatro anos, você até salvou a vida dela uma vez - Lembra??

- Claro que lembro.. Mas é que ela está tão.. Diferente...

- Ah. Isso. Ela foi passar uma semana na casa de uma amiga de correspondência na Bulgária e voltou _assim_. Não sei como a menina conseguiu deixar o cabelo dela TÃO bonito. Sempre foi tão rebelde, e arrepiado, e cheio.__

- Espera aí... _Bulgária_???__

- Oi meninos.. Parabéns Harry - disse Gina, se aproximando e tascando um beijo na bochecha de Harry, fazendo-o corar mais do que Rony quando ficava nervoso.__

- Oi Harry.. Parabéns - a outra menina deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry - Gostou do Memógrafo??__

- Como é que você sab... MIONE??- exclamou Rony__

- Quê? – Perguntou Harry, tirando os olhos de Gina e mirando a outra garota.__

- Qual é o problema de vocês??- Perguntou Hermione, jogando gentilmente uma mecha de cabelos para trás do ombro - Parece que nunca me viram...__

- Você não é a Mione- Disse Rony assustado- Não é a NOSSA Mione...__

- Como assim NOSSA?? Desde quando eu pertenço a vocês??__

- É a Mione, disse Harry por fim, enquanto apanhava outro pacote na pilha para abrir.- Adorei, Mione, o Memógrafo é muito legal.__

- E vi que você também gostou do álbum... Deu muito trabalho escolher as melhores fotos...- Completou Hermione sorrindo, enquanto mostrava a Harry o bilhete que ele lhe enviara logo que o álbum chegou.__

- É.. gostei mesmo... Nunca poderia imaginar como ele poderia ter sido feito... NUNCA!!- então, Rony começou uma interessante conversa com Hermione sobre a viagem dela para a Búlgaria, enquanto Harry dizia para si mesmo- Outro livro sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas...Porque de 15 presentes 12 são livros sobre Defesa contra as artes das trevas ..- Disse tirando um livro de cima de outro - 2 são bisbilhoscópios de bolso, sendo que eu já tinha um, e 1 é...- Então apanhou o pacote que Rony parara de abrir para encarar Mione, desacreditado sobre o que via. Rasgou o papel de embrulho e deu um salto para trás.__

                  Harry tinha ganhado uma miniatura de um campo de quadribol com 14 jogadores pequeninos e um juiz muito entusiasmado que gritava "Pênalti!!! Falta!! Gol!!!", quatro bolas minúsculas que voavam no ar em grande velocidade e um telão com os dizeres: Azul:0  Vermelho:0. Então, viu um livrinho preso num nos pequenos gols. Harry o apanhou e leu: "Manual de instruções". Harry o abriu, e quando foi começar a ler, Gina o puxou pelas mãos para que levantasse dizendo:

- Ah, Harry.. Estão todos dançando.. Deixa isso de lado, vai... Vamos dançar...- e foi arrastado para o centro da cozinha, onde deveria estar a mesa que foi arrastada para junto da porta.

                  Uma música muito agitada tocava baixinho. Harry ouviu Hermione comentando com um Rony meio abobalhado que havia ajudado os gêmeos a criarem aquele mini rádio que só deixava quem eles quisessem ouvir a música, e que era seguro contra penetras em festas. Na verdade, Não se podia nem imaginar que estava acontecendo uma festa naquele lugar: Fred, Jorge, Rony, Hermione, Gui e a namorada, Lupin, Tonks e o Sr Weasley dançavam dando altas gargalhadas, mas que eram abafadas para dentro da cozinha. Ninguém que estivesse fora da cozinha poderia ouvir. Gina puxou Harry para perto dos gêmeos, e começou a dançar como eles, fazendo sinal para Harry fazer igual. 

                  Depois de umas três músicas animadíssimas como aquela, Harry sentiu vontade de parar. Então, percebeu que TODOS estavam dançando. De repente, a música agitada deu lugar a uma valsa muito estranha. Lupin começou a dançar elegantemente com Tonks, percorrendo toda a cozinha; Gui e a namorada dançavam discretamente sussurrando um no ouvido do outro; O Sr e Sra Weasley dançavam muito colados bem no meio; Fred e Jorge dançavam com pares imagináveis, fazendo passos totalmente sincronizados; Rony dançava desajeitado com Mione, que acabara por conduzi-lo. E ele, Harry, meio sem opção, olhou para Gina, colocou uma de suas mãos na sua, passou a outra pela cintura da garota e começou a imitar Lupin e Tonks. A valsa parou e uma música muito romântica começou a tocar. Lupin e Tonks continuaram a dançar (bem colados), os gêmeos pegaram vassouras e faziam declarações para elas, enquanto Hagrid dava boas gargalhadas, Gui continuava a sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido da namorada, que ria; Rony e Hermione tentavam dançar e Harry foi totalmente conduzido por Gina (que agora tinha seus braços passados pelos ombros de Harry, cujas mãos estavam nas costas de Gina). Harry sentiu uma contração abaixo do ventre muito incomum na presença de Gina. Era a mesma que sentia quando via Cho entrando no Salão principal, sorrindo.

- Harry, eu queria conversar com você...

- Que? Ah, tudo bem. Espera a musica acabar que você fala... Eu percebi que você ficou a noite toda tentando falar comigo...

- É... Verdade - Disse Gina corando.

                  A música terminou, e Harry ouviu a Sra Weasley mandando todos para a cama. Então, Gina saiu correndo. Harry passou os olhos pela cozinha procurando Rony, e de repente, ele veio ao seu encontro, correndo também. Estivera do outro lado da cozinha, perto da despensa.

-                 Harry... Preciso... Te... Contar...- Disse, meio sem ar.

- O quê??

- Já pra cama meninos. AGORA!! Harry, querido, seus presentes estarão no mesmo lugar amanhã de manhã. Agora VÃO!!

                  Então, Harry fez sinal para Rony se calar, e ambos subiram as escadas que rangiam juntos. Chegaram na porta do conhecido quarto (onde eles ficaram no ano anterior), abriram a porta, entraram depressa, e Harry percebeu que Rony nunca estivera tão vermelho. Seus cabelos cor de fogo pareciam brancos perto da cor de seu rosto.

- Harry... Eu... Dancei com a Mione...

- Sim, eu vi... e daí??

- Bem, eu... Eu _sem querer _disse pra ela que ela estava muito bonita esta noite.. Disse que o vestido era muito bonito e que o cabelo dela estava ótimo...

- Ahn.. e....

- E ela disse.... ela disse...

- O QUÊ ELA DISSE, RONY?? DESEMBUCHA!!

- Ela disse que ... Que estava muito afim de um cara, e que tinha feito aquilo para ele....

- VOCÊ??

- EU NÃO SEI! Na hora em que ela ia dizer alguma coisa, minha mãe apareceu e nos mandou ir para a cama! E então ela saiu correndo e nem olhou para mim!

- Rony...A Mione _gosta_ de você??

- Eu não sei....- Rony olhava para os pés e torcia as mãos no colo.

- RONY!!! VOCÊ GOSTA DELA???

- Quem, eu?? Não, Harry, Hermione é minha amiga....- e corou tão intensamente que Harry pensou que suas orelhas eram dois tomates.

- Ahn... Sei.... Ta bom. Agora, amanhã a gente conversa que eu estou muito cansado.. Boa noite.

- Boa noite...


	2. De volta a Hogwarts

Oi genteeeeee.... Bom, espero q alguém deixe alguma review.. pra eu poder escrever direito.. preciso saber a opinião d vcs!!! Estou com poucas idéias para o terceiro capítulo.... Vcs acham q o Harry devia ficar com a Gina?? Eu naum sei.... preciso de reviews!!! Bom, esse capitulo eh inteiramente dedicado a Ju, q eh a autora da primeira fic q eu li, q eu adorei.. foi essa fic q me incentivou a escrever essa... bjos Ju!!! Eu vou colocar alguns personagens novos, pra fic naum ficar soh ao redor do Harry.... ok?? Capítulo 2 De volta a Hogwarts 

                  Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com os gritos de Rony e Hermione no corredor:

- EU NUNCA DISSE ISSO!!!

- MAS QUASE DISSE!!

- NÃO É VERDADE!!

- ENTAO VA PARA A P.....

- RONY!! OLHA A BOCA!!!

- E ISSO MESMO!! VA PARA A PU....

                  Então Hermione desceu as escadas chorando, enquanto Rony entrava no quarto e batia a porta com força. 

- Ah, Harry, desculpa. Pensei que você já tivesse descido para tomar café.

- Porque você e a Mione estavam brigando?

- Bom... Eu fui acorda-la para pedir para que ela terminasse a frase de ontem. Sabe, eu estava curioso!!!- Disse Rony olhando para a cara de riso de Harry - Bom, e ela disse que eu não tinha o direito de entrar no quarto dela às seis horas da manhã para fazer uma pergunta... E ficou realmente brava quando eu perguntei se era para mim que ela estava bonita... Mas ela ficou toda vermelha, disse que eu era um burro, que não tinha entendido nada... E ela começou a gritar, disse  que nunca tinha dito que era para mim...

- E eu acordei e ouvi o resto... Rony, você esta gostando da Mione, não esta?

- Ah, Harry.. Não sei... Ela esta tão.. Diferente...

- Bonita?

- Sim... Bem melhor!! E ela sempre foi tão legal comigo.. Pensei que ela estivesse afim de mim também...

                  Harry fitou Rony com uma pontada de pena... Na verdade ele achava que Rony gostava de Mione há bastante tempo, mas não sabia ainda... E agora que ela estava com os cabelos lisos, bem arrumados, também estava usando roupas mais justas e decotadas, valorizando suas curvas, Rony finalmente percebeu que gostava dela. Harry percebeu que a mesma coisa estava acontecendo com ele... Gina, a menininha que ele salvara a 4 anos atrás, também tinha crescido... E como estava bonita!! Os cabelos castanhos (ao contrario do resto dos Weasley que eram todos ruivos) caindo sobre seu rosto delicado, seu sorriso feminino fazendo harmonia com seus olhos cor de mel...

- Rony, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Harry...

- Gina ainda esta se correspondendo com o Dino?

- Não... Ele contou na ultima carta que estava saindo com a Parvati.. E ela ficou um pouco magoada e parou de escrever para ele..

- Ah... Ela mudou também, não?

- HARRY POTTER!!! SE VOCE ESTA PENSANDO EM SE APROVEITAR DA MINHA PEQUENA IRMAZINHA....

- Quem quer se aproveitar de mim, Rony?- Gina entrara no quarto carregando uma bandeja de café da manha

- Bom dia, Gina - Disse Harry

- Bom dia. Mamãe me pediu para trazer aos dois... Mione disse que talvez vocês não desceriam para tomar café...

- Ah, obrigada Gina. Agora pode descer. Estamos conversando.

- Ok, Rony, não precisava ser tão grosso...- E saiu do quarto encarando Harry, como se esperasse que ele a defendesse...

- Viu, Rony? Não sou eu quem quer se aproveitar dela... Ela que quer se aproveitar da minha fraqueza...

- QUE FRAQUEZA???

- Fraqueza por olhares....

                  Então Rony se atirou em cima de Harry, que disse que era brincadeira.

- Rony, eu queria te dizer... A Gina passou a noite passada todinha tentando me falar alguma coisa... E eu não sei o que era...- Então, pegando um pedaço de torrada - vou descer e falar com ela. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

- Harry, deixa a Gina em paz....- Mas Harry já tinha saído.

- Gina, eu posso falar com você?- Perguntou quando chegou na cozinha.

- Ah, claro Harry - Então se levantou. O olhar de Hermione da mesa os seguiu ate a porta, onde eles pararam para conversar.

- Fala, Gina o que você queria me dizer ontem?

- Harry.. Eu e a Mione fomos para a Bulgária nessas ferias...Passamos uma semana lá...

- Sei...

- E nós conhecemos o salão de beleza mais famoso do mundo dos bruxos....

- Ta, ta. O que mais?

- Bom, você percebeu que alisamos nossos cabelos, tiramos as sobrancelhas...

- Ham ham.

- Bom, e eu só fiz porque estava com ela, mas ela fez para um alguém especial.

- Sei... Bulgária... VITOR KRUM??

- Bom, era.... Mas Vitor esta de caso com Fleur Delacour....

- A loirinha de Beauxbatons.. Sei....

- Bom, e a Mione ficou realmente desapontada... E, quando estava ajudando o Rony – ela mexeu nos braços como se estivesse sentindo um incômodo – a fazer o seu álbum, sabe, ela descobriu que gosta de... De outro.

- Sei, ela tentou dizer isso ao Rony ontem. Era isso que você queria me dizer? Não tenho nada a ver com o fato dela estar afim do Rony... Ele gosta dela também...

                  Então Hermione derrubou o copo de suco que estava bebendo. Harry percebeu que ela estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois....

- Na verdade, Harry.. 

                  Hermione passou por trás dos dois, tapou a boca de Gina e foi levando a menina para o quarto em que elas estavam dormindo. Ele subiu as escadas atrás delas sem entender, mas antes que pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa, Hermione entrou no quarto em que Rony estava tomando o café da manha e Gina parou na frente do quarto. De repente Hermione soltou um grito e saiu correndo novamente. Mas, dessa vez, quando ela saiu do quarto, Rony segurou a mão dela. Ela olhou para trás, e Rony foi chegando perto, perto... A abraçou e a beijou. Gina abriu a boca incrédula. Harry teve que se segurar no corrimão para não cair. Então, pensando que Rony não gostaria que ele estivesse assistindo, fez sinal para Gina sair de lá e os dois desceram as escadas. Pararam na porta da cozinha. Olharam-se e caíram na gargalhada. Não conseguiram parar de rir por um bom tempo. O assunto que Gina quis conversar com Harry morreu. Ele até tentou arrancar alguma palavra dela, mas foi tudo em vão. Ela não disse mais nada. 

                  No dia seguinte, foram todos juntos ao beco diagonal comprar os materiais escolares. Encontraram-se com vários colegas de escola (entre eles Dino Thomas andando exibindo a nova namorada, Parvati Patil), Neville Longbottom andava com seu sapo, Trevo, de um lado para o outro. Visitaram a loja dos Gêmeos (Gemialidades Weasley) que era uma caixa de surpresas, estava cheia de produtos novos, além dos conhecidos kits mata-aula. Deram uma passada na Floreios e Borrões, e em outras lojas. Então, Harry foi arrastado para longe de Hermione e dos Weasley por uma mão já conhecida-Remo Lupin.

- Oi Harry... Vamos vamos, ninguém pode nos ver....

- Onde estamos indo?

- Gringotes.

            Entraram no banco, e foram direto para um balcão, e Lupin cochichou para um dos Duendes – Cofre 212, por favor.

            Foram para o conhecido carrinho desconfortável que desceu por uma passagem do lado esquerdo - Diferente do que o que Harry sempre vai, ele sempre foi para o lado direito - e desceram por uns dois minutos- que pareceram a Harry uma eternidade, pois o carrinho sacolejava e dava enjôos, e parou na frente de uma grande porta dourada com uma fechadura muito antiga:

- A chave, por favor - disse o Duende.

- Harry, a chave que te dei ontem...

- Ah, sim...- Harry enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou a velha chave e a entregou ao Duende. Este a enfiou na fechadura, e a porta abriu com um estalo.

            Harry se precipitou e olhou para dentro do cofre, que parecia vazio - a não ser por uma grande pilha de ouro a um canto e um embrulho. Lupin entrou, disse ao Duende transferir todo o dinheiro para o cofre de Harry, apanhou o embrulho e saíram do cofre.

- Harry...- começou - esse embrulho é uma herança da família Black. Na verdade  ele só pode ser passado a algum homem da família, quando este fizer dezesseis anos. Creio que daqui uma semana, Draco Malfoy deverá completar dezesseis anos também. Pode ser que Narcisa se lembre disso e tente entregar ao filho. Portanto, ninguém pode saber que é seu. Draco é o único que pertence à família Black e que já tem dezesseis anos (no caso ira completar semana que vem) e isso pertencia a Sirius. Draco é o dono por direito, mas isso não vem ao caso. Se ninguém souber que agora é seu, você não terá problemas, ok? Segredo total. Os únicos que sabem sou eu, Dumbledore e você. Agora tenho que ir. Abra quando chegar em casa!!! Tchau.- e desaparatou. Harry se virou e viu a família Weasley chegando ao seu encontro.

- Onde você estava Harry?? Te procuramos em todo lugar!! 

- Estava... Na artigos para Quadribol... Vocês viram a nova Sky 3000?? Dez vezes mais rápida que a minha Firebolt...

                  O dia 1º de setembro finalmente chegou, e a agitação na casa também. Como no ano anterior, foram para a estação de King`s Cross de Nôitibus Andante. Chegaram fazendo estardalhaço (Píchi e Edwiges estavam revoltadas por terem que ir no bagageiro). Descarregaram quatro malões com a ajuda de Lupin e Tonks (que foram acompanhando os quatro). Passaram pela divisa da plataforma 9 e 10 em pares: Primeiro Rony e Hermione- de mãos dadas, Depois Harry e Lupin e por último Tonks e Gina. 

- Estão entregues então. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina - Comportem-se esse ano. Não quero ter que receber nenhuma coruja de Dumbledore a respeito do mau comportamento de nenhum de vocês esse ano- Disse Tonks fazendo uma imitação perfeita da mãe de Rony.

- Ok, _Molly_, acho que eles já entenderam - disse Lupin, rindo- Sua mãe nos obrigou a passar sermão em vocês, mas acho que não precisa. Bom ano letivo... Entraremos em contato... Tchau.- E desaparataram.

- Que pressa dos dois, não?- Disse Gina

- Verdade.. Bom, são quinze para as onze... Vamos subindo para conseguirmos uma cabine para nós...- Disse Harry

- Na verdade, Harry..- Começou Hermione - Nós três temos direito de irmos na cabine de monitores..

- Ah, Mione nem vem!! Prefiro ficar com o Harry a ficar agüentando aqueles papos chatos... E Malfoy...- Resmungou Rony

- Eu também!- Completou Gina.

- Peraí... Você também é monitora, Gina??

- É...Sou,. Recebi a coruja nas férias...- Disse Gina, corando violentamente.

- Bom... Muito obrigado, mas vocês não precisam ficar comigo.. Sério. 

- Harry, você não sabe o que é ficar a viagem inteira ouvindo o que cada um dos monitores quer ser quando sair de Hogwarts... Pelo amor de Deus, eu quero ficar a viagem toda conversando sobre qualquer besteira com você.

- Tudo bem, Rony. Mas NÒS vamos para a cabine dos monitores, não vamos, Gina?

- Ah.... Vamos, né... Tchau Harry...- E Gina foi arrastada por Hermione até a cabine dos monitores, enquanto Harry e Rony entravam na locomotiva vermelha de Hogwarts.

            Rony e Harry conseguiram uma cabine só para os dois. Assim que sentaram, Harry comentou:

- Rony, a Mione está me evitando ou é impressão minha?

- Acho que é impressão sua... Ela fala de você o tempo todo... Nós dois somos os melhores amigos dela. Não, eu duvido que ela esteja te evitando ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Ah.. Ela não fala comigo direito há semanas, e agora foi para a cabine dos monitores...

- Estranha está a Gina, não acha Harry?? Fica usando essas roupas chamativas... Olha só hoje!! Era impossível passarmos pela divisa das plataformas desapercebidos... Rosa e Laranja!!! Que combinação mais estranha era essa??? E essas tranças malucas no cabelo?? E ela passou cada semana das férias com as unhas de cores diferentes... Azul.. Verde... Laranja...Preto!! Branco!! Isso lá são cores de pintar as unhas???

- Calma Rony.. É a idade.. Você ainda não viu nada.. Ela parece mais normal do que muitas trouxas que vi essas férias... Elas usavam combinações estranhas de laranja, rosa, azul, preto, branco, verde... Tudo fluorescente... E saia por cima de calça.... Blusinhas por cima de outras blusinhas... e o cabelo então!! Ta ligado a Tonks?? Um dia com o cabelo rosa choque, outro azul... Parece uma santinha perto das trouxas!! Cabelos coloridos, compridos com tranças, despenteados.. Espetados, para cima, para os lados.... Um terror!!

- Ah, e papai ainda falou de umas coisas chamadas... pircingis??

- Ah, sim.. Piercings.... Duda colocou um na sobrancelha... Ele usa a franja para esconder de meus tios.... Acho que agora ele já pode tirar.. Ele só usa quando sai de casa.. 

- E o que são esses piercings??

- São brincos. Eles colocam no corpo.. Na orelha, no nariz, no umbigo, na língua...- Disse Harry apontando para os lugares...

- Credo!! Na língua??

- É...na boca... em todos os lugares...

- Espero que Gina não saiba que isso existe. É capaz de querer colocar... Onde as meninas mais colocam?

- No umbigo.

- Credo!! Imagina Gina furar o umbigo dela pra colocar um brinco!! Ela já inventou de fazer tatuagem...

- De verdade? Igual dos trouxas?

- Nãããããão... Sem agulhas...Os bruxos especializados fazem o desenho com as varinhas, e depois só jogam uma poção especial preparada por eles e deixam no sol por alguns segundos... Depois sua pele fica marcada...

- Mas.. dá pra tirar?

- Dá... Mas eles cobram o dobro do preço da tatuagem para tirar.. E você ainda tem que ficar duas semanas sem sair no sol.... Terrível....

            Então, a mulher gorducha do carrinho de comida passou. Harry comprou um monte de bolos de caldeirão e duas garrafinhas de suco de abóbora para os dois. A conversa sobre tatuagens e piercings durou mais meia hora, quando Gina apareceu na porta da cabine (agora normalmente vestida, com as vestes pretas de Hogwarts).

- Finalmente encontrei vocês!!!- E se sentou ao lado do irmão

- Pensei que você estivesse se divertindo com a Mione da cabine dos monitores...- Disse Rony com a voz embargada.

- Na verdade, RONY, passei somente quinze minutos naquela cabine com a Mione... Só o tempo que me obrigaram, pois eu precisava ouvir o sermão sobre " a responsabilidade...

- De ser um monitor.."- Completou Rony- É, eu sei, tive que ouvir ano passado também. Mas, me conta Gina, estamos viajando a mais de quarenta minutos, se você só passou quinze na cabine dos monitores... O que você esteve fazendo nesses vinte e cinco minutos?

- Procurando vocês!!

- Gina, eu ando este trem inteiro e olho dentro de todas as cabines em dez minutos... Fala a verdade.. O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO????

- Na verdade, RONY, isso não é –abriu a porta da cabine - da sua conta!- e bateu a porta ao sair.

- O que foi que deu nela?- perguntou Rony sem entender

- Rony, tente entender, sua irmã não é mais uma criança!! Ela não gosta da idéia de você ficar controlando a vida dela! Ela não quer que você fique perguntando onde ela estava, o que ela estava fazendo... Ninguém gosta.

- Ah... ok Harry.. Acho que você tem razão...

            Depois de alguns minutos em que eles ficaram contemplando a paisagem pela janela, Hermione apareceu na cabine.

- Olá garotos... Porque o silêncio?

- Nada não, Mione... – disse Rony. Hermione se sentou do seu lado e aconchegou seu corpo no peito do namorado. Deram um curto beijo, e então Rony começou a falar: 

- Será que a gente pode dar uma olhada no álbum, Harry? A gente só viu uma vez e mesmo assim muito rapidamente.. Queria ver minha defesa contra o time da Corvinal novamente....

            Harry pegou o álbum no malão que estava no compartimento embaixo do banco em que ele estava. Tirou o álbum com cuidado de dentro dele, e um pacotinho veio junto.

- O que é isso, Harry?- perguntou Hermione enquanto pegava o álbum de suas mãos.

- Ahn.. Pra falar a verdade eu não sei...- Então ele explicou tudo que Lupin tinha dito no Beco Diagonal.

- Herança dos Black??- Perguntou Rony fazendo uma careta enquanto acariciava com cuidado a cabeça de Hermione - Sei não, Harry.. Papai me disse que ninguém naquela família prestava.. Com a exceção de Sirius, claro - acrescentou vendo o amigo fazendo cara de protesto.

- Harry, cuidado!- Disse Hermione enquanto se levantava do colo do namorado - vamos trancar a porta, fechar a cortina e...._Silenciatto!_ Pronto. Agora ninguém poderá ouvir o que dissermos aqui dentro.

- Foi esse o feitiço que você usou na minha festa de aniversário, não foi?

- Foi sim Harry. –disse, cheia de orgulho - Agora abra o embrulho!

            Um silêncio fora do comum invadiu a cabine. Somente o som das rodas no trilho quebrava o silêncio. Harry apanhou o pacotinho com cuidado e foi desembrulhando. Então, Harry olhou para o saquinho em sua mão. Virou o conteúdo na mesinha. Uma grossa e pesada corrente de ouro caiu com delicadeza. Preso a ela estava um medalhão do tamanho de uma laranja.

- Que é isso?- perguntaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei...- disse Hermione mordendo os lábios - tem alguma coisa escrita, Harry?

- Deixa eu ver.. Bom, deste lado tem esse desenho... É o brasão da família Black. Deste lado.. Tem umas inscrições aqui sim, mas eu não consigo ler.. Não é inglês...

- Posso?- Perguntou Hermione tirando o medalhão das mãos do garoto- _Absens heres non eri; Oportune tempore; Absque bona fide, nulla valet praiscriptio; Jus utendi; Animus custodiendi, Ex toto corde..._ Tem muita coisa escrita aqui Harry.. Mas o medalhão está riscado... Não consigo ler tudo...__

- E adiantaria alguma coisa? Não entendi nenhuma palavra do que você disse!!- Exclamou Rony__

- Rony... é LATIM. __

- Ótimo. Continuo sem entender o que estava escrito. Você que é a sabe-tudo poderia traduzir para nós, não é?__

- Para a sua informação, Rony, eu não sei latim. E mesmo que soubesse, essa informação interessa ao Harry, que é o dono do medalhão, e não a você, seu intrometido.__

             E assim Rony e Hermione começaram a brigar pela décima vez desde que tinham começado o namoro. Harry guardou o medalhão de volta no saquinho e ficou contemplando as fotos de seu álbum. A porta de repente se abriu, e Hermione saiu batendo os pés, enquanto Gina entrava e acalmava o irmão, que estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia falar.

- Ela... Me... Paga!- Foram suas únicas palavras.

- Ih... Você estava aqui Harry? Quando começaram a brigar?__

- É... Tava... Mas nem prestei atenção... Já me acostumei às brigas deles... Virou rotina... Quer um sapo de Chocolate?__

- Ah, claro Harry, muito obrigada. Ah, você está olhando o álbum... Legal não, é? Fui eu que escolhi essa foto...__

- Qual? Essa minha com o Canino ou essa do salão Comunal?  
Não Harry... Esta...- E mostrou uma pequena foto num canto que Harry não tinha reparado. Era uma foto em que ele estava ao lado de Cho, em Hogsmead.__

- Foi o dia em que terminei com ela...

- Ah, me desculpe, Harry... Não queria te deixar chateado...

- Imagine, Gina, eu não estou chateado, só estou... Lembrando de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia... Foi o dia em que conversei com Rita Skeeter para uma entrevista...Eca! Odeio aquela mulher!

- Eu também...- De repente perceberam que estavam sozinhos. 

- Gina, me conta a verdade, sou seu amigo: O que você estava fazendo no trem depois da reunião dos monitores?

- Eu... Bem... Estava fugindo de uma pessoa...

- Fugindo?!? De quem??

- Colin...

- Colin Creevey? Aquele que ficava tirando fotos minhas?

- É, esse Colin....

- Porque você estava fugindo dele?

- Porque... Ele está.... Afim de mim - Gina corou. Harry também

- Como assim? Você não... Não está _afim_ dele, né?

- Não, claro que não...

- Ah... Você quer que eu... _Converse _com ele?

- Não, Harry, não precisa... Sério. Eu vou falar com ele...

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho...

            Então, o trem parou na estação de Hogsmead. 

- Harry!! Você ainda não está de uniforme!! E eu preciso ajudar os alunos novos!! Gina então saiu correndo da cabine. Harry tristemente vestiu as vestes pretas de Hogwarts e se dirigiu à saída da locomotiva. Contemplou as criaturas que puxavam as carruagens e esperou Rony, Hermione e Gina chegarem. Rony e Hermione já tinham feito as pazes. Estavam agarradinhos na carruagem, o que deixou Harry e Gina ligeiramente desconfortáveis. 

            Quando chegaram no salão principal para a seleção e para o banquete, Draco Malfoy passou por eles:

- Belo cabelo, Weasley...- e deu gargalhadas desdenhosas. Depois de alguns segundos Crabble e Goyle, seus dois capangas parecidos com gorilas, começaram a rir também. A cada novo ano que se iniciava Harry notava que os dois estavam mais tapados e lerdos...

- Obrigada. O seu também está ótimo, Malfoy.- Respondeu Gina. Então, Malfoy ficou meio sem graça por alguns instantes, até que olhou para Rony e Hermione, que estavam agarrados.

- WEASLEY!!! GRANGER!!! Não acredito!! Vocês vão ganhar o prêmio de casal mais estranho do ano... Ou talvez percam para _essa_ Weasley e para o fã do Potter... o das fotos...

- Ou talvez - disse Harry, se metendo na conversa - eles percam para você e Parkinson...- Todos riram como se nunca tivessem ouvido nada mais engraçado na vida. Ainda mais quando Pansy Parkinson passou por trás de Malfoy e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha dizendo que estava morrendo de saudades.

            Foram se sentar à mesa da Grifinória muito mais felizes do que quando chegaram no castelo. Os olhares se dirigiram para a mesa dos professores, que tinha apenas dois lugares vazios. Um deles, à direita de Alvo Dumbledore (o diretor), pertencia certamente a McGonagall, a professora de Transformação e diretora da casa da Grifinória, além de vice-diretora. Ela certamente estava recebendo os alunos novos no saguão de entrada e lhes explicando como seria a seleção das casas.O outro lugar ficava na extremidade esquerda da mesa. Era o lugar de Hagrid, o guarda-caça do castelo, também professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Era um dos melhores amigos de Harry. Este estava terminando de levar os alunos do primeiro ano para o saguão de entrada. Em poucos minutos entrou no salão, dando uma piscadela para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

            Então, o olhar de Harry passou devagar em todos os lugares da mesa dos professores. Snape conversava com Dumbledore; Sinistra e Trelawney conversavam animadas com Firenze, o centauro que daria aulas de adivinhação como Trelawney; Flitwick e Sprout davam altas gargalhadas juntamente com os outros professores. Harry não entendia porque, então, de repente, viu uma bruxa aparecer no meio deles. Devia estar agachada, ou sentada. Então, depois de se levantar, Harry viu uma cascata de cabelos loiros e brilhantes balançando elegantemente. Não entendia o porque de tantas risadas... Ela devia ser linda... Aqueles cabelos... Harry só vira uma vez na vida cabelos tão bonitos e brilhantes- Fleur Delacour. Mãe ela era meio veela, o que significava que não era uma garota normal. Então, de repente, os cabelos da bruxa diminuíram, e Harry percebeu que não era uma bruxa- Era um bruxo. Um metamorfamago. Isso significava que ele podia mudar a aparência quando quisesse e o quanto quisesse. Harry só tinha visto um em sua vida toda, na verdade uma- Tonks.

- Olha lá!! Rony, Hermione!!Deve ser nosso novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas!!! Um metamorfomago!!! Como a Tonks!!!

- Onde?- Perguntou Gina, interessada

- Lá!! - Apontou Harry. Mas quando olhou não vira mais o bruxo, estava vendo Dumbledore dançando Macarena. Mas, peraí... Dumbledore estava olhando e batendo palmas... 

- Ué!! Dois Dumbledores??

- Não, Gina, ele é um metamorfomago. Pode mudar a aparência o quanto quiser... Olha lá.. Agora ele tem orelhas grandes e olhos verdes.... Ele só está fazendo graça.....- Explicou Hermione.

- Olha lá, gente.. a cerimônia vai começar... Já não era sem tempo... Estou morrendo de fome...- Reclamou Rony

             Então entraram no salão a Profª McGonagall e os alunos novos do primeiro ano. Todos assustados com tudo aquilo... Todos com medo... Assim como Harry esteve há exatamente cinco anos atrás. Então, ela pegou o banquinho de três pernas e colocou o Chapéu Seletor sobre ele. O velho chapéu, remendado, velho e surrado abriu um grande rasgo como se fosse uma boca. O salão todo ficou em silêncio, quando ele começou a cantar:

"Á mil anos ou mais

Quatro grandes bruxos tiveram uma brilhante idéia.

Juntaram seus planos e fundaram uma escola

Onde educariam jovens bruxos e bruxas.

Porém, tinham princípios diferentes

Para resolver o problema sem brigas

Dividiram a escola em quatro casas.

Godrico Gryffindor era leal e corajoso

Em sua casa, Grifinória

Entrariam os dotados de valentia e lealdade

Helga Hufflepuff era esforçada e dedicada

Lufa-Lufa, como nomeou sua casa

Teria como integrantes apenas aqueles

Dedicados, esforçados e trabalhadores.

Rowena Rawenclaw, muito sábia

Classificaria, para sua casa, Corvinal,

Apenas os mais inteligentes.

Para Salazar Slytherin, astuto e ambicioso

Apenas aqueles que fossem de famílias puro sangue

E que desejassem fama e poder

Eram merecedores de sua casa.

Mas como escolher a casa dos alunos?

Eles não viveriam para sempre...

Foi Godrico Gryffindor que teve a idéia.

Tirou-me da cabeça e me deu grande inteligência e sabedoria.

Coloquem-me em suas cabeças,

Olharei suas qualidades e desejos

E lhes direi para que casa ir."

            Os alunos bateram palmas, pouco entusiasmados. O chapéu seletor sempre abria o ano com uma canção bem bolada e que pelo menos rimava. Essa precisava de uma boa revisão e de mais algumas informações. Todos se olharam, estranhando a nova canção do chapéu, mas no fim, até que Minerva McGonagall pegou a lista de alunos e começou a chamá-los, um a um, para sentarem no banquinho e descobrirem para que casa iriam.

"Aawer, Charles"

            Um garotinho moreno com olhos azuis de aproximou sem medo. Colocou o chapéu na cabeça, que gritou:

"Corvinal!"

            Charles seguiu até a mesa da Corvinal feliz, sorrindo, sob aplausos. Harry viu, de relance, Cho abraçada com Rogério Davies. Sentiu uma pontada de saudade.. Ela, tão bonita, legal... Um dia estivera abraçada com ele. Ficou contemplando a beleza dela por alguns minutos, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de um só momento em que os dois estivessem juntos e felizes como ela estava naquele momento com Davies. Não dera certo- Fazer o quê? Harry já não gostava mais dela. O encanto se fora. Agora não gostava de ninguém. Estava livre.

            De repente ouviu um nome um pouco estranho sendo chamado:

"Black, Rachel" 

            Então, uma garota com cabelos castanhos loiros muito lisos curtinhos (poderiam dizer que o cabelo de Draco Malfoyu estava mais comprido do que o daquela garota) se aproximou do banquinho. Sentou e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça. Depois de alguns instantes o chapéu anunciou:

"Grifinória!"

            Harry olhava de Rony para Hermione para Gina. Todos se olhavam sem entender nada. Apenas aplaudiram a garota como todos os outros fizeram. Não sabiam se ela era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Apenas acenaram para a garota se sentar ao lado de Harry. Ela agradeceu, se aproximou e se sentou:

- Olá! Obrigada por me darem um espacinho aqui... Lá na frente está lotado! Não cabe nem um elfo doméstico sentado lá!!

- É...- Harry não sabia o que dizer - Bom... De onde você veio?

- Da América. Mais especificamente dos EUA. Não gostava muito de lá... Os bruxos são muito diferentes dos daqui... Eles são meio... moderninhos demais... Mas minha família é daqui mesmo. 

- Ah... Que legal. Você era de que cidade?

- New York. Muita gente. Muito barulho. Correria.

            Devia ser impressão de Harry, mas alguma coisa naquela menina lembrava muito o falecido padrinho, Sirius Black. Talvez fosse só impressão, talvez estivesse imaginando.. Só por causa de um sobrenome. Isso não significava nada. Black era um sobrenome comum.

- Então, Rachel, sou Gina, esse é Rony, meu irmão, Hermione, a namorada dele e esse é Harry.

- Harry....- Então ela olhou para sua cicatriz- Harry Potter??

- É.. sou eu...- disse Harry achatando a franja na testa, na esperança de esconder a cicatriz da visão da garota - Me conta, o que você está achando disso tudo?

- Ah.. Estou adorando!

- Ahn, Rachel, o que é isso?- Perguntou Gina, apontando para os pés da garota.

- É uma bota. Lançada pela Shoes&Pants. Novíssimo modelo. Saiu mês passado.

- Uau!! Shoes&Pants??? Eu MORRO de vontade de ter um sapato desses...

- É totalmente impermeável, o salto aumenta e diminui de acordo com a sua vontade, muda de cor....

            E as duas ficaram conversando durante todo o banquete. Só pararam na hora em que Dumbledore se levantou para fazer o habitual discurso de início de ano:

            "Bem vindos alunos novos... E alunos antigos... que bom vê-los novamente... O castelo esteve silencioso em demasia com a ausência de vocês...- Filch soltou um pigarro de discordância, que foi ignorado- Agora... Vamos aos habituais avisos de início de trimestre: A professora Trelawney e o professor Firenze concordaram em dividir as aulas de adivinhação. De agora em diante, os alunos terão aula somente com um deles. – Alguns alunos, como Lilá Brown, e Parvati Patil (abraçada com Dino Thomas) resmungaram que Firenze não era digno de ensinar adivinhação para ninguém, mas outros, como Harry e Rony gritaram vivas tão alto que Dumbledore os olhou admirado. Deu uma risada, e depois continuou- E, como nos últimos cinco anos, temos um novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Dêem as boas vindas ao profº  Juan Caleon.- uma grande salva de palmas se seguiu ao pedido. O professor ficou corado, e de repente, seus cabelos ficaram ruivos como os dos Weasley, o que fez as palmas aumentarem – ok, ok pessoal. Agora...Bom, o Sr Filch, nosso zelador, me pediu para avisar que, como todos os anos, é proibido praticar magia nos corredores do castelo, e a lista de coisas proibidas aumentou novamente. Eu não me lembro exatamente o que foi adicionado à lista, quem estiver interessado pode conferir nas listas que estão afixadas nos murais de avisos dos salões comunais de todas as casas. Bom, como sempre aviso que a floresta que existe na propriedade é terminantemente proibida para todos os alunos. Bom, os testes para entrar nos times de quadribol serão realizados no sábado de manhã. Os interessados, por favor, falem com o capitão do time da casa correspondente, ou com madame Hooch. Esqueci de alguma coisa? Bom, se eu tiver esquecido anunciarei amanhã de manhã. Boa noite a todos. Alunos do primeiro ano: Sigam os monitores de suas casas, que lhes mostrarão o caminho e lhes dirão a senha."

            Assim, Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram e seguiram silenciosos até a entrada do salão comunal, enquanto Gina e Rachel continuavam a conversa sobre sapatos, bolsas e roupas.

- Ok, Harry, precisamos levar os alunos agora. A senha nova é "chifre de unicórnio".

- Ta bom, Rony. Daqui a pouco a gente se vê. 

            Então Rony e Hermione desapareceram no meio dos aluninhos novos. Harry logo avistou Gina e Rachel, tentando descobrir a senha nova.

- É "chifre de unicónio"

- Ah, obrigada Harry. Pensei que ninguém iria nos avisar. – Agradeceu Gina. 

- De nada. Então, vamos entrar?

- Ah.. Espera esse monte de.. _monstrinhos_ –acrescentou Gina, ao quase se derrubada por um gordinho- entrarem. 

- Espera um pouco... A entrada do salão comunal é.. aqui??

- É sim Rachel, atrás do quadro da mulher gorda.

- Como assim??

- A gente diz a senha para ela. Se a senha estiver correta, ela gira o quadro para frente, e então...- ela apontou para o quadro, que se movia- o buraco aparece!

- Que legal!! Nunca tinha visto nada assim antes... Na América é tudo movido por robôs.. Bom, para os trouxas! Os bruxos têm um mecanismo de reconhecimento muito bom.... 

- Qual?

- Bom, a gente encaixa a ponta da varinha no lugar da fechadura... e então você olha em um buraquinho que analisa seus olhos.. para saberem se é você mesmo, sabe?  E então, a porta se abre!!

- Nossa, mas em todas as portas é assim?

- Não, só aquelas que têm acesso restrito. Só pode entrar os bruxos que forem autorizados. 

            Então, os três entraram no salão comunal, e se sentaram em poltronas ao redor da lareira. Gina e Rachel ficaram conversando sobre penteados e pulseiras... umas coisas que Harry não entendia. Pelo Jeito, a tal Rachel Black era esquisita no jeito de se vestir, assim como Gina. Harry se sentou ao lado de Rony, que estava sozinho.

- Rony, cadê a Mione??

- Biblioteca.

- Quê??? Mas nós nem recebemos os horários ainda!!!

- Você conhece a Mione.. Cada ano que passa fica pior...Ela pediu para esperarmos por ela aqui no salão; Acordados....

- Bom... estou com um pooooouquinho de sono- disse no meio de um bocejo- Mas, se for importante eu posso esperar.

- Harry.. acabei de me lembrar... Quadribol!!

- O que que tem??

- Bom.. Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred e Jorge não estudam mais aqui.. Se formaram ano passado.. caramba..O time só tem dois jogadores!! Eu e você!! O que faremos com um time com um apanhador e um goleiro??

- Bom, a Gina comentou comigo ano passado que preferia ser artilheira, quando estava jogando no meu lugar....

- Ah.... Grande ajuda!! Agora temos três jogadores!! Precisamos de mais quatro!!

- Ah, qual é Rony.. nós temos capacidade de arranjarmos mais quatro.. Os jogos só começam em novembro.. relaxa...

- Mas.. peraí.. Angelina era a capitão do time no ano passado.. Mas ela se formou.. quem é o novo capitão?? Acho que é você, Harry...

- Ah.. não sei não, Rony... Acho mais fácil ser você, que é goleiro. 

- E o que isso tem a ver??

- É que o apanhador fica o jogo todo procurando o pomo, e nem presta atenção nas jogadas... Não repara nos erros do próprio time, sabe? Já você, o goleiro, passa o jogo todo prestando atenção em todos os passes, de todos. E também repara mais nos batedores do que eu, que sou apenas o apanhador, não é??

- È Harry.. é verdade.. Mas eu estou no time desde o ano passado.. Você está no time há cinco anos!! 

- Ah.. sei lá. Amanhã a gente procura a McGonagall no café da manhã. 

- Eu estou preocupado com outra coisa... Eu ganhei uma vassoura nova ano passado, que ainda está boa, mas Gina não tem vassoura! Ano passado ela teve que usar a vassoura da escola.... Mas acho que esse ano não vai poder usar.. Ela já estava dando boas puxadas para a esquerda.. Agora deve estar impossível de se pilotar!!

- Ela não pode usar uma das vassouras dos gêmeos?

- Eles venderam as vassouras.... Para poder comprar ingredientes para novas Gemialidades, sabe?

- Mas eles não estavam faturando grana alta??

- Bom, agora estão... Mas quando começaram estava difícil, sabe... O dinheiro que você deu pra eles deu para eles fazerem kits mata aula e vender aqui. Mas lembra quando eles foram embora? Tinham dinheiro suficiente para comprar o estabelecimento no Beco Diagonal.. Então eles venderam as vassouras e fizeram um pequeno empréstimo no Gringotes. Mas agora, já fazem uns cinco meses que a loja está funcionando, e eles já quase quitaram a dívida com o banco. 

- Ah.. que bom...- dizendo isso, Harry ouviu Hermione entrar apressada no salão com um pequeno livro nos braços. 

- Harry... Pega.. O ... Medalhão...

- Ah.. ok... Mas, espera todo mundo ir dormir...

- Que espera o que!! Já é quase meia noite... Só tem alunos do primeiro ano aqui.... TODOS OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO, JÁ PARA A CAMA!! AMANHÃ VOCÊS DEVEM ACORDAR ÀS SETE HORAS!!! VAMOS VAMOS!! ESTÃO ESPERANDO O QUE???? Pronto Harry, pode ir agora.

- Que autoridade, hein!! Gostaria de poder fazer isso também!!

- Mas você pode, Rony... É monitor também, lembra???

- Mas você sabe que eu não consigo...

- Ah, com o tempo você aprende... 

- Preciso ir até o quarto para apanhar o medalhão no malão. Me dêem cinco minutos...- E saiu correndo em direção ao quarto intitulado "alunos do sexto ano"

                  Harry entrou no quarto com cuidado, estava com medo que seus colegas de quarto estivessem dormindo. Que ilusão... Neville e Simas discutiam alegres um novo livro que havia sido lançado durante as férias. Estavam com seus exemplares abertos no colo, como se tivessem tentado ler. 

- Ah.. Oi Neville, oi Simas!! Como foram as férias??

- As minhas foram ótimas Harry!! Estava contando ao Simas que fui ao lançamento do novo livro do Adam Age.

- Quem??- Perguntou Harry incerto

- ADAM AGE!! Você não conhece??? É o melhor escritor do mundo dos bruxos!!! 

- Ahn.. Ele escreve o que, exatamente??

- Ele escreve histórias sobre bruxos e trouxas. Sabe.. como eles desconfiam e não aceitam a existência de magia...

- Ah.. legal... Meus tios deviam ler...- Então, ele se abaixou para pegar o medalhão no malão.

- O que você tem aí, Harry??- Perguntou Simas

- Ahn.. queria mostrar a vocês...- e pegou o álbum que ganhara de Rony e Hermione no ano anterior. Jogou na cama vazia de Simas. Os garotos pegaram o álbum com interesse. Iam olhando cada foto com interesse, enquanto Harry disfarçadamente pegava o medalhão e descia correndo para o salão comunal.

- Pronto, voltei.

- Por que demorou tanto Harry??

- Ah, para disfarçar.. O Simas e o Neville ainda estão acordados...

- E o Dino? – Perguntou Rony

- Ahn.... Não estava no quarto...

- Ah, ele está nos jardins com a Parvati... Vi os dois fugindo do Filch quando saí da biblioteca. Vamos, Harry.. pega logo o medalhão!!!

- Ok..-Harry o tirou cuidadosamente do saquinho de couro de dragão e o colocou nas mãos de Hermione.

- Vamos ver.. Ah, Harry.. está muito velho e riscado.. Só consigo ler algumas palavras.... Veremos o significado no dicionário que achei na biblioteca...._ Absens heres non eri_....O ausente não é herdeiro... que estranho.. o que significaria isso??

- Que aquele que não está presente na família não poderia herdar esse negócio aí, talvez...

- Rony, você usa os miolos de fez em quando!! Veremos o próximo termo..._ Oportune tempore_....No tempo oportuno..._ Absque bona fide nulla valet praiscriptio_....- depois de alguns minutos, Hermione anunciou- Nenhuma prescrição vale sem boa fé...

- Que estranho..- disse Harry- Continue Mione, quando tiver a tradução de tudo talvez apareça alguma sentido nisso tudo...

- _Jus utendi _... Direito de utilizar..._ Animus custodiendi_...Intenção de proteger... que estranho...

- Acho que entendi alguma coisa Mione... Só um herdeiro presente poderia usar isso aí.. com a intenção de proteger e com boas intenções. Achoq eu é alguma coisa assim, não?- Deduziu Rony

- Achoq eu sim.. peraí.... tem mais uma coisa aqui no final..._ Ex toto corde_...De todo o coração. Tem uma palavra muito estranha antes que está totalmente ilegível. Bom, assim temos: O ausente não é herdeiro, no tempo oportuno, nenhuma prescrição vale sem boa fé, direito de utilizar, intenção de proteger e de todo o coração. Bom, já é alguma coisa, não?

- Para que será que essa coisa serve? – perguntou Rony

- Não sei... mas o Malfoy pode saber...

- MALFOY???- perguntaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo

- É... ele que é o herdeiro por direito... 

- Como assim?? Isso não era do Sirius??

- Era, Rony, mas a mãe do Malfoy é prima, ou qualquer coisa assim do Sirius.

- Ah... Dessa eu não sabia...

- Ta ligado a Belatriz Lestrange?? Aquela....- Harry disse um palavrão que fez Hermione brigar com ele- que fugiu de Azkaban ano passado?? Bom, ela é da família também.

- Nossa.. eu nunca imaginaria.... Bom, Harry, já são duas horas e é melhor nós irmos nos deitar, Mione, meu anjo, boa noite- deu um selinho na namorada- durma bem, sonhe comigo e não se esqueça que teremos que acordar mais cedo pois temos que entregar os horários amanhã.

- Pode deixar, Rony. Não vou me esquecer.. mas me preocupo com você.. que é bem capaz que acorde atrasado. Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite Mione.

                  E não deu outra, na manhã seguinte Harry acordou com um Rony desesperado que não encontrava as meias no malão. Metade do seu conteúdo estava espalhado sobre sua cama. Então, de repente, achou um par no bolso de fora. "Bom dia Harry. Estou atrasado. Daqui a pouco te vejo no salão principal."- e saiu correndo com os sapatos na mão. Harry se levantou devagar e sentiu um incômodo nos olhos - além da luz que vinha pela janela, Rony acendera a luz do quarto. Harry esticou o braço até o interruptor, e então as luzes do quarto se apagaram. Ele sentiu uma enorme vontade de voltar para a cama, mas então olhou para o relógio e viu que se ele não se apressasse também estaria atrasado e perderia o café da manhã. Acordou Simas, Neville e um Dino Thomas que não queria levantar de jeito nenhum. Harry o ouvira chegando com Parvati no salão comunal às quatro e meia da manhã. Eles ainda ficaram um bom tempo no salão conversando. Harry só o vira entrando no quarto quando o sol estava começando a aparecer.

                  Entrou no salão principal e se sentou entre Luna Lovegood (que lia _O Pasquim_ de cabeça para baixo, como sempre) e Gina, que conversava alegremente com Rachel sobre um tal de Mark Travis.Harry nem se interessou, ao ver a cara de nojo que Simas fez ao ouvir o nome do cara. "É um bruxinho metido a besta... Só porque algumas o acham bonito... E a música dele é uma merda".

                  Depois de alguns minutos, Rony apareceu distribuindo horários com um pedaço de torrada na boca. Harry olhou para o seu: Dois tempos de poções com a Sonserina para começar a semana... Depois dois tempos de adivinhação com Firenze (devia ser o significado do F entre parênteses na frente da disciplina) e um tempo de Herbologia com a Lufa-lufa 

- Veja, aqui não diz com quem faremos aula de adivinhação... Que estranho.... No seu está escrito, Lilá??

- Está sim Harry, com a professora Trelawney. Vê o T entre parênteses??

- Na verdade Lilá, eu me referi a turma que estudaria conosco. Eu não mais aulas com ela !!!

- Eu também não!! – Gritou Neville

- E eu não tenho aula com o Firenze... – Disse num tom meio que superior, que foi ignorado por todos.

            Então, Harry se levantou ao ver muitos alunos saindo do salão. Era melhor ele não chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula.; Ainda mais quando a primeira aula era com Snape. Harry chegou nas masmorras e encontrou Rony e Hermione tentando encontra-lo no meio de muitas cabeças.

- Que bom você chegou, Harry- Disse Hermione- Estávamos achando que você chegaria atrasado. 

- Até parece que eu chegaria atrasado na primeira aula do ano, na primeira aula do Snape.. Só se eu quisesse passar o resto do ano raspando as mesas das masmorras....

- Sabe, Potter, boa idéia. Assim que você der motivo eu darei essa detenção a você. Ou a Longbottom, se encharcar outra vez o chão da masmorra de poção.- Disse uma voz fria á suas costas - agora vamos para dentro, vamos. 

            Harry teve uma aula de poções normal. Snape disse que sua poção para dormir estava tão rala que não faria nem um neném cochilar. A de Neville estava azul  e devia estar rosa, o que fez a Grifinória perder dez pontos. Somados com os dez perdidos por Harry por sua poção estar rala e mais quinze por Hermione ter corrigido a resposta de Malfoy enquanto ele tentava explicar ao professor as propriedades da raiz de verta, o principal ingrediente da poção do sono, a Grifinória tinha perdido ao todo trinta e cinco pontos. Nada mal para uma aula de Snape. 

- Harry- comentou Rony enquanto seguiam para a aula de Firenze- Snape parecia tão desinteressado na aula hoje... Nem fez nenhum comentário sobre o Dino, que dormiu a aula toda, e nem ao Simas, que fez a poção espirrar nele...

- Bom, ele deve ter pensado que o Dino bebeu um pouco da poção, ou sei lá.... Eu também achei que ele não estava prestando muita atenção... Parecia preocupado com alguma coisa...

- Será com alguma coisa da Ordem?

- Não sei.. quem sabe?

            Então chegaram na porta da sala improvisada de Firenze. Entraram e se depararam com vários garotos e garotas de todas as casas. Agradeceu por Malfoy não estar no meio deles. Tinham quatro alunos da sonserina, um garoto e três garotas. Da corvinal tinham mais cinco (três garotas e dois garotos), da Lufa-lufa tinham três garotos e da Grifinória estavam apenas os cinco garotos. Se sentaram no meio das folhas ( a sala de Firenze havia sido transformada numa espécie de floresta) e começaram a ouvir tudo que o centauro tinha a dizer sobre a posição dos planetas e estrelas... A aula era ótima para acalmar os nervos. Deitados no meio de uma quase floresta olhando para um céu encantado como o do salão principal eles podiam até dormir que o professor não se incomodaria. Foi o que Dino Thomas fez. Antes de adormecer ele contou para Simas baixinho (mas não tento, pois Harry e Rony ouviram) que ele e Parvati tinham passado a noite quase inteira andando pelos jardins da escola... Eles tinham conhecido os terrenos quase inteiros da propriedade...

            Para completar a aula, Firenze não passou dever de casa- um alívio para Harry e Rony, que tinham que fazer uma redação sobre a poção do sono de cinqüenta centímetros para Snape e não sabiam nem por onde começar.O dia terminou muito bem. Hermione ficou até tarde no salão comunal fazendo seu dever de Aritmancia enquanto Harry e Rony escreviam uma carta para Lupin fazendo perguntas sobre o medalhão.****

Ah, gente.. naum tive nenhuma inspiração.. acho q a fic vai ficar ao redor do Harry msmo... fazer o q?? eu adoro ele!!! Gosto mais ainda do Rony!! Vou tentar escrever mais sobre ele no próximo capítulo, ok?? Deixem reviews!!!! Só para eu ficar feliz, vai.....


	3. Capitulo 3 naum tem nome

Oioioi gente... Deixem reviews!! Quero saber o que estão achando, o que está faltando na fic... bjaum pra Ju (que está com uma fic ótima) e pro Thiago, que sempre me apóia no que eu preciso.

Capítulo 3 

_Caro Lupin_

_            Consegui decifrar algumas das palavras que estão escritas no medalhão. É uma inscrição enorme, mas como o medalhão está velho e riscado a maioria das palavras estão ilegíveis. Você por acaso sabe para que isso serve? Não consegui tirar nenhuma conclusão convincente. Bom, o que consegui traduzir foi o seguinte: _O ausente não é herdeiro, no tempo oportuno, nenhuma prescrição vale sem boa fé, direito de utilizar, intenção de proteger e de todo o coração_. Fique tranqüilo, o Malfoy fez aniversário e a única carta que chegou para ele foi um cartão da mãe dele que ele fez questão de ler todo em voz alta e não tinha nenhum tipo de indireta a respeito de um segundo presente. Ele ganhou uma coruja só para ele. Edwiges é mais bonita. Ele ficou meio desapontado, mas no dia seguinte chegou um embrulho enorme que tinha um jogo de bexigas de ouro maciço e a maior quantidade de doces que eu já vi na minha vida. Acho que a mãe dele esqueceu do medalhão._

_            Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta: Você sabe se por acaso, meu padrinho poderia ter algum parente na América? É porque entrou uma aluna nova aqui em Hogwarts que se chama Rachel Black. É só coincidência, não é? Coisa da minha cabeça?_

_            Espero que estejam todos bem. _

Harry 

- É, acho que está bom. E não mencionei que vocês dois sabem do medalhão. Não sei se ele ficaria bravo pelo fato de eu ter contado a vocês, mas é que ele pediu para manter em segredo... Acho que é melhor assim- Disse Harry na manhã seguinte, quando foram ao corujal  prender a carta à perna de Edwiges.

Tiveram um dia bom em relação a aulas. Tiveram dois tempos de História da Magia, dois tempos de Transformação e para encerrar, sob o sol do fim da tarde, Trato das criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid tinha ficado realmente inspirado nessas férias.

- Bom dia turma- disse Hagrid- Hoje teremos uma aula bastante interessante. Pelo menos eu acho. Espero que gostem. Venham, sigam-me.

- Ai.... O que será que ele inventou dessa vez?- Perguntou Parvati, assustada

- Seja lá o que for, eu te protejo- Respondeu Dino Thomas

- Que romântico.... Patético- completou Draco Malfoy, ao passar pelos dois. Logo em seguida Pansy Parkinson segurou seu braço e perguntou a ele se ele a protegeria também, o que fez Rony, Harry e Hermione darem boas gargalhadas.

Eles pararam na orla da floresta proibida. Hagrid fez sinal para todos ficarem quietos. Em questão de segundos estavam todos olhando para Hagrid completamente calados esperando a criatura mágica aparecer. 

- Turma, não devem falar absolutamente nada enquanto estiverem perto dessa.... criatura. Por favor: Silencio absoluto, ou ela pode se irritar, e isso não é bom.. Nada bom.- Hagrid disse aos cochichos. Depois, fez sinal para o seguirem. Entraram na Floresta Proibida. Depois de poucos passos estavam numa clareira.

Hagrid fez sinal para todos se sentarem no chão ao redor da clareira, enquanto ele mesmo se sentava no meio. Esperaram sentados por alguns minutos, todos curiosos e com um pouco de medo. Então, foram se aproximando coisas parecidas com tartarugas. Tinham a pele de tartarugas, os cascos, tudo igual. Na verdade, todos os alunos pensaram que era tartarugas. Fizeram cara de desapontamento, como se tivessem com vontade de reclamar, mas se lembraram que Hagrid disse que eram para ficarem calados. Malfoy, que estivera ocupado em se distanciar ao máximo de Pansy Parkinson, certamente não tinha prestado atenção, e gritou:

- Viemos até aqui para vermos TARTARUGAS!!!! Qual é, todos sabemos o que é uma tartaru...

Nesse momento ele se calou. Hagrid se levantou bruscamente e foi empurrando a turma toda para trás de uma grande árvore, que tinha um tronco bastante grosso para esconder toda a turma. Ele se aproximou das tartarugas- que com o grito de Malfoy tinham aumentado (na verdade dobrado) de tamanho e criado presas enormes e garras- e fez uma grande reverência. Logo em seguida se sentou no chão e colocou as mãos na cabeça e lá ficou, encarando o chão por um bom tempo, até que as criaturas voltarem a serem tartarugas e terem se distanciado. Hagrid voltou para trás do tronco e chamou a turma para frente de sua cabana, na orla da floresta.

- Malfoy, menos dez pontos para a Sonserina. Eu avisei que era para todos ficarem calados! Bom, o que vocês viram foi uma dúzia de runchs  realmente irritados. Alguém pode me dizer porque isso aconteceu?- Perguntou Hagrid

- Porque os runchs têm uma audição muito apurada. Qualquer som que é feito de repente, mesmo que não muito alto, pode ferir os ouvidos deles. Como se isso não bastasse para irritá-los, eles SEMPRE acham que isso é um sinal de ataque. Por isso que eles se transformam daquela maneira, para intimidar qualquer um que tente os atacar.- Hermione disse como se tivesse engolido o livro durante as férias, como sempre.

- Meus parabéns, Hermione!! Mais vinte pontos para a Grifionória por sua resposta perfeita! Bom, acho que agora tenho pouca coisa para falar sobre os runchs. Bom, eles vivem em regiões pouco habitadas, onde existe o silêncio. Eles geralmente se escondem no meio das árvores e só aparecem quando estão de bom humor. Eu descobri esses aqui durante as férias. Eles não são criaturas más, de jeito nenhum, são extremamente calmas e amigáveis. Esses aí eu consegui conversar durante um bom tempo. Na verdade, essas são umas das poucas criaturas que não são meio humanas que conseguem falar conosco.

- Essas tartarugas falam?!?- Disseram Parvati Patil e Lilá Brow quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Não são tartarugas, e ficam realmente ofendidos quando os confundem com tartarugas. Existem alguns detalhes que se podem notar que são diferentes das tartarugas, como o casco, que é marcado com listras verdes nos machos e azuis nas fêmeas. Bom, isso será o dever de casa de vocês - Quero uma lista de detalhes que se pode identificar num runchs no meio de muitas tartarugas. Para a próxima aula!

No jantar daquela noite Harry ficou observando Rachel por um bom tempo. Era muito grande para estar no primeiro ano. Ao lado de Gina poderia se passar por uma aluna do quinto ano com facilidade - Exceto pelo fato de Rachel não ser tão encorpada quanto Gina. 

- Harry?

- Hum?

- Você está olhando para a tal da Rachel a um tempão!! Daqui a pouco vai abrir a boca e babar!!

- Hum?

- HARRY!!

- Fala Rony!!

- Olha pra mim!- Disse Rony, virando o rosto de Harry na sua direção- Você está secando a Rachel desde o início do jantar! A menina está até meio sem graça!

- Rony, você acha que ela tem só onze anos?

- Harry... aloow!! Acorda!! Você não ouviu uma palavra do que ela disse?? Ela já contou pra Gina umas quatro vezes , não vai me dizer que você não ouviu...

- Ela contou o que?

- Como a mãe dela não queria que ela viesse para Hogwarts de jeito nenhum... A mãe dela é trouxa e quando ela fez onze anos, recebeu a carta de Dumbledore. A mãe dela cancelou a vaga dela, mas mesmo assim Dumbledore não desistiu. Todos os anos mandava uma carta convocando Rachel para entrar em Hogwarts. Quando ela terminou a escola, se mudou para a casa dos tios, com a desculpa de estudar em outro país e veio pra cá!

- Então... quantos anos ela tem?

- Catorze... Faz quinze só em março..

- Peraí, a mãe dela é trouxa.. e o pai? Será que é trouxa também ou é bruxo e não queria que ela viesse para Hogwarts?

- Ela disse os pais são separados.

- Ah...- Disse Harry. Terminou de jantar e foi direto para a cama. Estava imaginando coisas. Muitas coisas absurdas...

Na sexta-feira, Harry e Rony foram procurar Madame Hooch, para saber quem era o novo capitão do time. Ela os entregou uma carta, escrita por Angelina (que fora a última capitão da equipe da Grifinória) endereçada aos dois que tinha chegado a apenas alguns dias, que dizia:

_Caros Harry e Rony_

_Lamento não tê-los avisado no ano passado, fui da comissão de formatura, tive muito trabalho. Peço desculpas por ter lembrado disso tudo tão em cima da hora (creio que os testes para entrar no time sejam no sábado, como todos os anos). Bom, nomeio Ronald Weasley, nosso goleiro, o mais novo capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Harry, me desculpe, mas o Rony, sendo goleiro, tem mais visão do jogo do que você, sendo apanhador. Boa sorte no campeonato! Espero que consigam dois batedores melhores do que aqueles que conseguimos ano passado para ficar no lugar dos gêmeos. _

_Beijos_

_Angelina Johnson_

- Não te falei, Rony? Ela usou o mesmo argumento que eu usei. O goleiro tem mais visão do jogo.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando.. Sou monitor, capitão e goleiro do time de quadribol... Tenho a namorada mais bonita do colégio...

- Ok, Rony, já entendi. A vida que você sempre quis- disse Harry no meio de risadas.- Agora, volte para a realidade: TEMOS QUE ORGANIZAR OS TESTES PARA AMANHÃ!! JÁ SÃO QUASE OITO HORAS DA NOITE E NÃO SABEMOS NEM SE TEM ALGUÉM QUE QUER ENTRAR PARA O TIME!!!

- Ronald Weasley, você é o capitão, certo?- Perguntou Madame Hooch enquanto mexia em uns papéis sobre sua mesa

- Sim, sou eu

- Essa é a lista de candidatos a goleiro... Essa é para apanhadores... Essa para artilheiros... e essa para batedores...

- Mas só tem um candidato a batedor!!- Exclamou Rony, desesperado

- Bom, isso é problema seu. Agora, vocês podem me dar licença? Tenho coisas para fazer!!- Com isso, Harry e Rony deixaram a sala de Madame Hooch e se apressaram para chegarem à sala comunal para saber se não tinha ninguém interessado na posição de batedor. Depois de quase duas horas, falaram com praticamente todos os alunos da Grifinória, e ninguém se interessou.

- Ah, Rony, você não pode se esquecer que nosso time já tem dois batedores..Aqueles que substituíram Fred e Jorge ano passado...

- Você não pode estar falando do André Kirke e do Juca Sloper, não é? Quero dizer... Eles não são realmente bons...

- Rony, nós não temos opção. Serão os dois e pronto. Agora veremos... Dois batedores... apanhador.. goleiro..bom, só faltam, os artilheiros...

- Bom, a Gina disse que quer ser artilheira.. o nome dela está na lista que Madame Hooch me deu... Na lista também estão... Dênis e Colin Creevey?? Ai meus Deus.. o time foi para o buraco....

- Eh, Rony, não é certo que os dois vão entrara para o time... Lembra-se? O teste é amanhã... E tem mais jogadores na lista, não tem? Ah, e você já os viu jogando? Como você pode dizer se eles são ruins ou não?

- Ah.. tá certo.. Bom.. também tem algumas garotas do terceiro ano... e um garoto do sétimo... Sétimo ano??. Frank Karbonan...Me disseram que ele é parente do Mullet... Você se lembra dele na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não lembra? Joga no time da Irlanda...

- Ah.. ouvi uma conversa sobre ele na biblioteca um dia desses.. É, o Mullet é primo de segundo grau dele... Não entendo como ele não estava no time antes....

- Ah, Harry, ele é da Irlanda, veio para Hogwarts esse ano. Estudava em uma escola muito boa lá, mas a família quis vir para a Inglaterra. 

- Pensei que não entrassem alunos novos em Hogwarts.. Só no primeiro ano...

- Bom, poder, pode. Mas não é muito comum. As escolas de magia têm ensinos muito diferentes. É muito incomum alguém trocar de escola.

- Ahn...Ok.. quem está na lista para ser apanhador??

- Euan Abercrombie, Stuart Lemblie, Greg Hunt, Veronica Farticue... Pensaram que você não tinha sido expulso do time pra sempre..tsk tsk...

- Mas eu fui! Ano passado aquela vaca da Umbridge me expulsou para sempre!

- Ah, Harry, mas ela não está mais aqui... e todos concordamos que você deve voltar ao time..

- É.. eu sei..- disse Harry no meio de risadas- queria ver a cara dela se me visse de volta no campo de quadribol jogando...hahahahaha

- Eu também...

- Meninos, vocês não vão dormir?- Perguntou Hermione, fechando todos os dez livros abertos na escrivaninha em que estava e se espreguiçando- Já está tarde.. Fiz todos meus deveres agora para poder assistir o teste do time amanhã cedo....

- Você tem razão.. Boa noite...- Disse Harry e subiu para o dormitório.

- Também vou... Boa noite- Disse Rony, e, depois de dar um beijo em Hermione, foi para o dormitório.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony se levantaram atrasados para o teste (para variar). Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o início do teste. Vestiram seus uniformes e foram correndo para o campo. Encontraram Mione na entrada do Salão Principal levando várias torradas num guardanapo: "Sabia que acordariam atrasados e não comeriam nada..." Foi o comentário dela quando eles passaram correndo a caminho do campo. Quando chegaram, encontraram o time da Corvinal saindo do campo. No meio dos jogadores, viu Cho Chang abraçada com Rogério Davies. Ambos sorrindo e conversando alegremente. Harry procurou passar longe deles, para evitar constrangimentos. Chegaram no vestiário e encontraram Gina Weasley sorrindo e conversando alegremente com Frank Karbonan. Na verdade, Harry nunca tinha visto o tal garoto. Era alto, moreno com olhos azuis que se destacavam em seu rosto. Gina olhava para ele e sorria constantemente. Ele falava baixo e olhava diretamente nos olhos de Gina. Ela não parecia mais a irmãzinha de seu melhor amigo- Aquela era outra Gina. Rony olhou para os dois e passou por Harry (que estava completamente sem ação ao ver uma cena estranha daquelas) foi ao centro do vestiário e mandou todos saírem para iniciarem os testes.

      Estava uma manhã fresca e clara. Harry ficara circulando o campo observando o teste dos batedores. Os próprios André Kirke e Juca Sloper foram ao teste e pediram para que arranjassem substitutos para eles, pois estavam com um grande problema de notas e precisavam estudar mais e iriam ter de parar de jogar quadribol. Os candidatos a apanhador estavam tentando a sorte como batedores. Greg Hunt e Stuart Lemblie se saíram excepcionalmente bem no teste, e ficou claro para todos que eles seriam os novos batedores do time. Depois, foi a vez de escolherem três artilheiros, o que não foi muito fácil. Rony queria muito que Gina continuasse no time, como artilheira, mas ela estava muito nervosa, errando passes e jogando a goles longe dos aros. Frank Karbonan, ao que parecia a Harry, tinha um grande talento para o quadribol, e com certeza deveria fazer parte do time, mas Rony estava realmente decidido a não deixa-lo no time, pelo simples fato de ele ter ficado de papo com Gina antes do teste. Colin e Denis Creevey eram bons, mas pareciam que só conseguiam jogar bem juntos. Os outros candidatos simplesmente não sabiam jogar.

Depois de uma hora no ar, Rony mandou todos descerem das vassouras e voltarem ao castelo, e que ele daria o resultado em alguns dias. Então, se virou para Harry:

- O que eu faço agora? Já escolhi os batedores, mas não tenho a mínima idéia do que será o ataque deste time. Simplesmente não temos jogadores!

- Ah, Rony, não se faça de idiota!! Eu assisti o teste, e tenho uma boa alternativa: Frank Karbonan, Colin e Denis Creevey.

- Nunca!! E a Gina?

- Bom, ela não estava jogando muito bem hoje...

- Harry, a Gina está no time e pronto. Treinei ela o verão todo, ela está jogando bem. Ela só estava nervosa. 

- Ok.. o Colin não é nada sem o Denis, e vice e versa. Bom, não podemos tirar o Frank...

- Claro que podemos!!! E devemos!! Você não viu como ele estava pra cima da Gina? É um completo idiota!!

- Rony, você não pode deixar que isso interfira no teste. Ele se saiu melhor e merece entrar no time. Agora, teremos que escolher entre as garotas do segundo ano.

- Ok, ok. Ele fica. Bom.. O que você achou da tal da Winnie??

- Winnie Bonam... achei melhor do que as outras duas.

- Então é ela, a Gina e o Frank... Aquelas torradas da Mione não serviram para nada.. Ainda estou com fome, e você?

- Morrendo, vamos na cozinha pedir alguma coisa aos elfos domésticos. Duvido que o café da manhã ainda esteja sendo servido. 

Os treinos de quadribol foram marcados para as noites de terça. Então, na primeira terça-feira, Harry, Rony, Gina, Frank, Winnie, Greg e Stuart se dirigiram ao campo de quadribol com as vassouras no ombro. Chegaram no vestiário, e, enquanto se trocavam, Rony pegava a miniatura do campo de quadribol (que Harry tinha ganho em seu aniversário) e abria com cuidado na frente de todos. Então, começou a apontar a varinha para os jogadores, e explicava jogadas, assim como Olívio Wood fazia com seus complicados quadros antes dos treinos. Dessa maneira, Ficava muito mais fácil para se visualizar as jogadas. Depois de apenas meia hora, Rony tinha conseguido explicar cinco jogadas bastante complexas. 

A noite estava bastante fresca e agradável. Harry se sentia extremamente bem em ser apanhador, pois não prestava atenção em mais nada no campo, com a exceção do pomo de ouro. Algumas vezes ele parava para ver alguma  coisa do treino, mas logo voltava "à caça" do pomo. Harry pôde observar que a tal da Winnie estava se saindo bastante bem no treino. Bem melhor do que no teste, assim como Gina, que estava muito mais solta. As duas e Frank Karbonan estavam executando as jogadas com tenta perfeição que o próprio Rony, que era o goleiro e que tinha elaborado os ataques, não conseguia defender os aros. Os batedores ficaram tentando acertar um ao outro durante todo o treino. Estavam bem melhores do que os do ano anterior (mas ainda não se comparavam aos gêmeos Weasley). No final do treino, Rony de deu como satisfeito com a atuação de todos os jogadores, e anunciou:

- Pessoal, no segundo sábado do mês que vem, teremos nosso primeiro jogo; Contra a Corvinal.

- Mas isso é daqui apenas um mês, Rony!!- Exclamou Gina, assustada

- Eu sei, mas teremos que nos esforçar para chegarmos bem nessa partida. Corvinal não tem uma equipe tão difícil. Está a mesma do ano passado, com a exceção de um artilheiro.  Tudo bem, agora, estão dispensados. Vejo vocês no treino da semana que vem.- Dizendo isso, se virou para Harry e disse- Estou realmente preocupado com a nossa primeira partida deste ano. 

- Rony, fique tranqüilo, o mãximo que poderá acontecer é nós perdermos, o que seria bem improvável. Agora vamos, estou morrendo de sono.

Quando chegaram ao salão comunal, encontraram Edwiges tentando entrar por uma janela que estava com o vidro fechado. Abriram, e a coruja largou uma carta no colo de Harry e voou até o corujal. Harry chamou Rony e Hermione e leu:

_Harry_

_Estamos todos bem, obrigado. Saiba que a mãe do Malfoy não esqueceu do medalhão (infelizmente) mas ela não disse nada ao filho- ainda. Ela está procurando desesperadamente por esse medalhão, mesmo não sabendo o que ele faz (imagino eu). Guarde segredo do mesmo jeito. Imagino que Rony e Hermione já saibam, por isso, não os deixem contar a mais ninguém. Bom, você tentou ler as inscrições, como pensei que faria. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que tudo isso significa. Apenas reforça a idéia que Snuffles tinha do medalhão. Achamos que ele serve para algum tipo de proteção. Mas não temos certeza. Inscrições, muitas vezes têm várias conotações, não podemos ter certeza de nada._

_A respeito da nova aluna,a tal Rachel Black, gostaria de ter mais informações a respeito dela. Ela veio da América, certo? Descubra o nome da mãe dela e a sua idade. Tenho uma teoria, mas não posso contar a você; me desculpe. Gostaria que você contasse a Dumbledore qualquer coisa estranha que acontecer com você. Qualquer sonho estranho, como os do ano passado, ou visões, ou desejos estranhos. Por favor CONTE A DUMBLEDORE. Cartas não são mais seguras. Ele poderá nos contatar. Ah, e eu conversei com Dumbledore, e ele concorda comigo que você deve continuar praticando Oclumência. Sabe, só para garantir._

_Mande meus parabéns ao Rony. Soube que ele é o novo capitão do time da Grifinória de quadribol._

_Aluado_

**Oi gentiiiii esse capitulo tah uma bosta. Uma verdadeira porcaria. Naum sei mais o q escrever. Estou totamente sem inspiração. Na verdade, estão acontecendo coisas estranhas comigo, naum sei o q eh. Quem eh meu amigo de verdade jah percebeu.... bjus pra tds meus amiguinhus... ****=P deixem reviews, please!! =***


End file.
